


Новые правила

by Malenkya_kontorka



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Religious Guilt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malenkya_kontorka/pseuds/Malenkya_kontorka
Summary: Если они собираются заниматься этим, им потребуются некоторые правила.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [new rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608668) by [roasthoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roasthoney/pseuds/roasthoney). 

> Спасибо автору за разрешение на перевод.

Если они собираются заниматься _этим_, им потребуются некоторые правила. Джинен не уверен, как именно это назвать — друзья с привилегиями? Приятели, которые помогают друг другу расслабиться? Это все звучит грубо и слишком обычно, как будто они нормальные ребята, которые делают что-то нормальное.   
Но вообще все начинается вот как: Джебом сексуально фрустрирован. Он сам знает это, Джинен знает это, вся группа знает это, даже менеджеры знают это. Это, на самом деле, предельно очевидно из-за его сдержанных, но все равно взрывных вспышек гнева, вкупе с запретом на отношения в пубертатный период и тем, что у всех людей есть... потребности.  
Джинен любит думать, что он справляется со своими собственными потребностями хорошо. А вот Джебом — не особо.  
Так что у них есть договоренность. Под договоренностью имеется в виду то, что после одной из особенно неприятных ссор Джебома с Марком Джинен невозмутимо входит в комнату Джебома и говорит, что надо как-то решить уже эту проблему, а то он Джебома кастрирует, если тот не попустится.  
— Прости? — Челюсть Джебома опускается так низко, что это даже забавно.  
Джинен мог бы рассмеяться, если бы не был так напряжен.  
— Хен, я знаю, тебе надо спустить пар.  
Джинен внутренне вздрагивает от того, как это звучит.  
— Ты очевиден. Все мы в одной лодке, но тебе нужно найти какой-то способ расслабляться.   
Обычно Джинен не стал бы поднимать подобные вопросы. Зачем бы ему поднимать такие откровенные темы; ему, консервативному церковному мальчику, говорить о том, что Джебому надо спускать.  
— Я… эм. Я не совсем уверен, что понимаю что ты имеешь в виду... имеешь ли ты ввиду? — Джебом пытается неловко нащупать тему.  
Должно быть, это какой-то сон; он не до конца уверен, что это реально происходит.  
— Твоей руки недостаточно?  
Джебом мнется и сопит, и, о боже, он чувствует, как кровь прилила к его щекам. Джинен же, наоборот, холоден как бриз в прекрасный летний день.  
— Джинен, ты, я. Почему мы вообще говорим об этом? — Небольшая вспышка гнева начинает проглядывать, но Джинен гасит ее так, как будто он это предвидел и подготовился.  
— Потому что у меня тоже есть руки, хен.  
И Джинен оставляет реплику висеть в воздухе. Джебом медленно соединяет все кусочки пазла воедино, и его член — предатель, — практически подпрыгивает в предвкушении. Чьи-то руки — и не его. Если быть точнее, то руки Джинена, которые теперь, когда Джебом на них смотрит, выглядят слишком идеальными для того, чтобы быть реальными. Тонкие пальцы, сильные суставы — такие руки ты ожидаешь увидеть у какого-нибудь принца. И эти руки ему прямо сейчас предлагают. Ладони Джинена, должно быть, очень гладкие и мягкие. Они созданы для ласки, серьезно.  
— Может быть… мы просто попробуем? — Джинен спрашивает низким, сладким голосом, и язык Джебома тяжелеет во рту, не способный формировать внятные слова.   
Джинен поднимает руку, словно бы показывая, что он пришел с миром и наклоняет голову, глядя слишком спокойно для данной ситуации и явно ожидая, когда уже Джебом скажет “да”.  
— Я, эм.  
Член Джебома прямиком из баскетбольных шорт говорит ему _да, господи, да_, но сам Джебом не совсем уверен, как это вообще будет работать. Они вместе живут и работают, и еще Джинен — парень, мужчина, человек с членом между ног, и, честно говоря, эта мысль совсем не сдерживает эрекцию.  
— Хен, ты можешь отказаться. Это просто предложение, не думай об этом слишком много, — говорит Джинен, чтобы перебить неловкую тишину, опуская руку и сглаживая все неровности своим впечатляюще тактичным тоном.  
Его губы сжаты тонкой линией — возможно, в разочаровании, но спустя мгновение Джинен уже снова умиротворенно улыбается, и Джебом не успевает понять точно.  
— Погоди, нет. В смысле, да, ага. Давай просто… попробуем?  
Джебома корежит от своего тона — он звучит как какой-то краснеющий подросток прямо перед первой дрочкой. Ну, в каком-то смысле это действительно будет его первый раз, но он не подросток больше и вполне может это доказать, спасибо большое. Он садится прямее и делает лицо поувереннее.  
— Да, я в деле.  
На секунду он забывает, на что именно подписывается, слишком сосредоточившись на поддержании покерфейса, но Джинен поднимает руки и кладет ему на бедра.  
Джебом _определенно_ не подпрыгивает на месте. В любом случае, сейчас он слишком хорошо чувствует, насколько близко они сидят рядом на его кровати, и абсолютно не представляет, на чем именно сосредоточить свой взгляд. Смотреть в глаза Джинену, ну, неловко. Он не совсем готов к тому, что может там увидеть. Так что вместо этого он смотрит на руки Джинена, на том, как они медленно ползут вверх. Дыхание перехватывает, когда Джинен накрывает его ладонью. Тепло, восхитительно, непривычно и на несколько уровней лучше, чем его собственная рука. Движения Джинена тоже другие. Медленные и размеренные. Не неловкие и пока еще не мощные. Он поглаживает член, и у Джебома перехватывает дыхание, глаза закрываются и голова откидывается назад, ударяясь о спинку кровати.   
Если не смотреть, то становится легче. Это не рука Джинена, а просто _рука_, потирающая и держащая, и сжимающая. После небольшой заминки он вынимает член Джебома из шорт, и Джебом представляет, как выглядит в этот момент. Но ему все равно. Его кожа горит, и удовольствие сладко и горячо разливается по телу от каждого прикосновения Джинена. Его пальцы путешествуют от основания к кончику и быстро обратно. Хватка твердая, а поглаживания слишком сухие, от чего Джебом вздрагивает, но вскоре он слышит, как Джинен сплевывает (что звучит каким-то образом эротично, Джебом представляет его губы, блестящие от слюны) и теперь это мокро, тепло, идеально.  
Джебом потеет. От чего-то настолько простого пот бисерится на лбу, увлажняет кожу. Все его тело как туго натянутая веревка, которая натягивается все сильнее и сильнее с каждым искусным поглаживанием. Его член, должно быть, сейчас вишнево-красный. Большой палец Джинена трет головку, и его бедра сводит судорогой. Джебом матерится, низко, тихо и грязно, и давится, когда Джинен решает воспринять это как намек на повтор. Джебом слышит все это — скользкий звук руки, и его сердце, стучащее барабаном в ушах, и тяжелое дыхание, непонятно, его или Джинена. Джинена, который пахнет приятно, чисто, как свежие простыни, сладко и терпко, как спелая ежевика. Джебому хочется зарыться носом ему в волосы и дышать настолько глубоко, насколько он может. Он не уверен, почему. Наверное, дело в дымке удовольствия и запахе секса в воздухе.  
Джебом вроде как не собирался это делать, но все-таки открывает глаза. Он смотрит вперед, и там Джинен с ярко-красными щеками, смотрит прямо на член Джебома, нижняя губа зажата между зубами в болезненном укусе, и Джебом кончает с гортанным стоном, и его бедра так трясутся, как будто там было что-то большее, а не просто рука, в которую он толкался. Он закрывает глаза и выжидает приличное время перед тем, как снова открыть — так что Джинен не сможет пристыдить его за то, что он посмотрел, и в этот раз Джинен выглядит больше похожим на обычного себя. Все еще с розовеющими щеками, но теперь занятый тем, что вытирает руки бумажными салфетками, которые обычно лежат на прикроватной тумбочке.  
Джинен кашляет и выглядит так, будто пытается вернуть лицу обычный цвет.  
— Ну как? — спрашивает он, словно это был какой-то экзамен.  
_С блеском пройдено!_ Мозг Джебома абсолютно бесполезен, потому что подбадривающая шутка совершенно разрушит нужное настроение.  
— Э, ага.  
Его словарный запас определенно сократил тот удар о спинку кровати. Но, кажется, этого вполне хватает для Джинена, тот кивает и скрещивает руки. Он выглядит загрузившимся так сильно, как будто его мозг сейчас взорвется.  
— Окей. Что ж, нам нужны правила.  
Подождите, что?

**# Правило №1. Никаких поцелуев. **

Джинен категорически непреклонен по этому поводу. Джебом немедленно соглашается, потому что он уверен, что с этим не будет никаких проблем. Поцелуи для парочек и всего такого. Для людей, которые хотят друг друга. Их же ситуация — совершенно про другое, и Джебому, конечно, не нужно никого целовать, чтобы кончить. Самое легкое правило на данный момент. Проще простого.  
За исключением того, что это не совсем так. Джебом винит во всем минет. Им нужно было просто придерживаться дрочки, он знал, что это плохая идея — что-то менять, потому что в тот момент, когда ты ввязываешься в новые вещи, все идет кувырком.   
Это происходит, по скромному мнению Джебома, из-за того, что Джинен нетерпелив. Он дрочил ему в течении десяти минут, и Джебом мог увидеть разочарование между его нахмуренными бровями. Джебом не может сказать, почему так получалось — обстановка была той же самой, его настроение тоже, и ощущалось это потрясающе, но почему-то этого не хватало.  
Джинен попробовал каждый трюк из своего арсенала. Крутить запястьем, тереть нижнюю часть — все, что работало раньше. И это все безумно заводит Джебома, но он даже не близок к тому, чтобы кончить.  
— Джинени, мне кажется, это не работает, — признает он, потому что знает: Джинен слишком гордый, чтобы признать поражение. — Я могу. Ты можешь остановиться, я могу сам.  
Может быть, он использует свой _голос хена_, чтобы быть убедительней. Джинен придвигается ближе и опускается и, о боже, Джебом чувствует, что может умереть, потому что это тепло, мокро, рот и пухлые губы, его язык лижет головку.  
— Джинени... — Он не может видеть его лицо, но вроде как очень хочет.  
Джебом только чувствует покачивания, опускающиеся все ниже с каждым движением, и пульсацию красной горящей жары, Джинен давится, когда он двигается слишком быстро. Это иначе, чем его рукой. Это на уровень выше, и Джебом матерится громче, чем предполагалось, непрерывной очередью _ебать ебать ебать_. Он, не задумываясь, вцепляется в волосы Джинена, который... Джебому кажется, что он услышал приглушенный стон. Он пробует снова потянуть за пряди, и снова раздается этот звук. Он тянет голову Джинена вниз, и снова, и снова.  
— Нравится? — спрашивает Джебом, направляя голову вверх, вниз и снова вверх, достаточно для того, чтобы Джинен оторвался с пошлым хлюпаньем и посмотрел вверх.   
Это изображение — сидящий на коленях Джинен. Его губы такие красные, что Джебом хочет поцеловать их. Его глаза открыты так широко, но не уязвимо или в страхе, ничего такого. Джинен всегда смотрел уверенно, и сейчас не исключение.   
Он не отвечает Джебому словами, только кивает, так легко, что если бы Джебом моргнул — он бы пропустил это.  
— Блядь. — Джебом кончает прямо в горло, держа Джинена на своем члене, и судя по его лицу, по жадному сглатыванию, ему нравится это.  
— _Ебать_, — матерится Джебом после, потому что мысль о поцелуе должна быть сейчас отвратительной, во рту Джинена сейчас вкус его спермы, но почему-то этот факт только сильнее заставляет хотеть его поцеловать.  
Поцеловать так, чтобы он задохнулся от его языка так же, как задыхался от члена. Тяжело дышать через рот и кусать эти полные губы.  
Он не говорит об этом.

**# Правило №2. Это не должно быть взаимно.**

С этим правилом Джебом не согласен.  
— Разве это честно? — спрашивает он, потому что это бесспорно эгоистично, получать все привилегии и не давать ничего взамен.   
Это даже немного оскорбительно — кто сказал, что Джебом вообще не в состоянии потрогать чужой член, чтобы быть честным и хорошим человеком?  
Джинен смотрит на него долгим взглядом.  
— Это простейший путь, хен. Самый короткий, такой, где никого не занесет.  
Читать: _меня_ не занесет. Но Джебом не понимает, что тот на самом деле имеет в виду, так что просто чешет голову и соглашается.  
— Как скажешь, Джинени.  
Где-то в районе пятого раза Джебом замечает, что у Джинена тоже стоит. Он хорошо это скрывает, немного наклоняясь после того, как дело сделано, но Джебом видит очертания в мешковатых штанах и не может отвести взгляд.  
Джинен ловит его на этом. На какой-то момент Джебом думает, что его назовут извращенцем. Это кажется чем-то запретным — смотреть на него и интересоваться, почему. Если они просто договорились, и никто из них не влюблен друг в друга, то тогда у Джинена ведь не должно стоять от чего-то подобного? Вместо того, чтобы выговаривать ему, Джинен отворачивается. Кажется, он смущен.  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Джебом, потому что это все еще нечестно, ему не хочется оставлять Джинена неудовлетворенным, таким, как сейчас.  
Конечно, это все началось как решение проблемы Джебома, но это совершенно не значит, что Джинен не заслуживает снятия напряжения. Джинен не отвечает. Джебом наклоняется ниже и кладет руку на плечо, но тот только вздрагивает, поднимается на ноги и давит на свой член основанием ладони.  
— Правило номер два, хен, — строго напоминает он.  
Это даже прозвучало бы пугающе, если бы он сразу после этого не сбежал из комнаты.  
Джебом не обижается. Совсем нет.  
Просто, ну. Джинен обычно не убегает от него _так быстро_.

**# Правило №3. Не полностью. **

Когда Джинен пишет это правило, Джебом поднимает брови.  
— Не полностью? Что это значит? — Джебом отбирает у него ручку и исследует бумагу (потому что, конечно, их правила должны быть в письменной форме, это единственный способ их закрепить). — Может, стоит, я не знаю, конкретизировать?  
Джинен забирает ручку обратно и говорит с легким налетом раздражения:  
— Ты знаешь, что это значит. Не обязательно... вдаваться в подробности.  
Джебом вырывает ручку, и его хорошее посторгазмическое настроение дает о себе знать.  
— Я имею ввиду, это же правила. Весь их смысл в том, чтобы указать нам, что мы можем, а что мы не можем делать, Джинени.  
— Отлично. — Джинен смотрит на него тем самым соперничающим взглядом.  
После короткой паузы Джебом понимает, что сам нарвался.  
— Не ебаться. Без секса. Никакого члена в заднице. Это достаточно подробно, хен?  
— Предельно, — бормочет Джебом. Он слишком погружен в сожаления о том, что дразнил Джинена, и не замечает, как тот ярко покраснел кончиками ушей.

**# Правило №4. Никаких чувств. **

Это правило Джинен не записывает. Его Джинен говорит себе, стоя рядом с дверью Джебома перед тем, как предложить ему решение проблемы. Это самое важное правило. Именно из-за этого правила существуют все остальные. Именно из-за него он пристально смотрит на губы Джебома, но не трогает их, из-за него он ураганом уносится в свою комнату после каждого раза и дрочит, — прижимая ко рту подушку, чтобы заглушить, как он стонет имя Джебома — пока воспоминания все еще свежи.  
Именно это правило он уже нарушил.


	2. Chapter 2

**# Правило №1. Никаких поцелуев. **

Джинен хорош в планировании. По крайней мере, это то, что он говорит себе и держится за эту мысль как экзорцист за четки, когда ввязывается в эту историю. Возможно, он не настолько наивен и милосерден, как думает Джебом. Когда он входит в комнату, то думает вовсе не об общем благе для группы и не о фрустрации, из-за которой страдает Джебом. Он думает о себе. Он думает, что может разрешить себе этот эгоистичный поступок, вести себя так нелепо, и откровенно говоря, опасно — во всяком случае, пока у него есть план, которого он придерживается.  
Пока они придерживаются сценария и продуманных правил, они будут в порядке. Джинен не будет полностью удовлетворен, конечно — он хочет все, а не только обхватывать пальцами член Джебома, чтобы потом до конца жизни фантазировать и пускать слюни. Но он должен довольствоваться тем что есть, поэтому забивает.  
Проблема в том, что риски, которые Джинен учел, были связаны только с его собственным контролем. Он не подумал о Джемобе — потому что у того нет оснований хотеть большего по целому ряду причин. Джебом уважает границы, так что будет уважать правила. Джебом не гей и вариант того, что он _увлечется_, чисто логически невозможен. Джебом не хочет _его_, он хочет расслабиться, так что никаких глупых мыслей о соблазнительном теле Джинена, заманивающем его в сети бездумной похоти.  
Джинен больше не глупый краснеющий подросток, чьи чувства болезненно очевидны — бросающий украдкой взгляды на Джебома, пока тот ходит без майки или заглатывает бананы на плохо спланированной фотосессии. Он взрослый, уравновешенный и зрелый. Он знает, что делает.  
Все будет в порядке.

\---

Джинен не _любит_ сосать член. Это неряшливо, в каком-то смысле смущающе, а кроме того, у него очень высокие стандарты в вопросе чистоплотности партнера. Иногда они толкаются слишком быстро, и Джинен не любит рвотные позывы. Как сильно бы он ни увлекался, это все еще ощущается так, как будто ему в рот пихают что-то инородное. Плюс, обычно это занимает много времени, и ему не нравится, когда из-за усилий его челюсть начинает ныть.  
Однако, сосать член Джебома — это то, чем Джинен мог бы заниматься вечно. Его рот _наполняется слюной_, когда он видит блеск преякулята на головке члена Джебома. Джинен хочет почувствовать его вес на языке, то, как он наполняет горло. Он не уверен, почему; скорее всего, то, что ему отказано в чем-то большем, заставляет еще больше хотеть засунуть член Джебома в ту дырку, которую он себе разрешает. Это чувствуется и пахнет как что-то опьяняющее. Когда Джинен думает, как выглядит в глазах Джебома — губы припухшие и яркие, щеки немного втянуты, двигающийся вверх и вниз так, словно он создан для этого, — его колени слабеют, а член немедленно, мучительно твердеет.  
Это время всегда зарезервировано — полчаса жизни Джебома, которые он проводит с Джиненом, занимаясь тем, о чем они не могут никому рассказать. В другое время они никогда не поднимают тему, и Джинен думает, что это одна из причин, по которым все работает. Он не такой, как Джексон, который стремится сразу же похвастаться своими сексуальными подвигами, и не какой-то хихикающий малолетка. Да и Джебом тоже — ну, и еще Джинен думает, что нечто вроде стыда тоже удерживает его от признаний.  
Джинен может жить с этим. Он не просил одобрения Джебома, в конце концов.  
Во всем этом он уверен, поэтому происходящее становится для него сюрпризом. У них тур, и шоу по ощущениям ничем не отличается от любого другого: быстрый темп, джетлаг, радость и опустошение одновременно. Коктейль путешествий, выступлений и частых перелетов не дает даже подумать о том, как много выступлений у них уже было. Может быть, сегодня _все_ немного по-другому — Джинен чувствует больше энергии, чем обычно, как будто у него жгучий зуд под кожей, который физически необходимо выцарапать. Когда Джинен смотрит на себя в зеркало, эти мысли приходят ему в голову вместе с пониманием того, как же хорошо он выглядит. Дело не в тщеславии — он чувствует уверенность в себе, которую только усиливает собственная фрустрация, временами вскипающая в нем.  
Так что он танцует чуть усерднее. Заигрывает чуть больше. Потеет — и наслаждается тем, как пот смачивает рубашку. Пробует соль на уголках губ и корчит лица, которые были бы неуместны для любой аудитории моложе этой. Дело в возбуждении от выступления, от звуковой волны из криков восторга, что обрушивается на него в ответ.  
Шоу заканчивается — и они разбегаются собрать свои вещи, чтобы стафф мог их упаковать. Иногда нужно время, чтобы постконцертный адреналин спал, и все обычно оставляют друг друга в покое, пока не попустит.  
Обычно. Но сегодня Джебом крепко хватает Джинена за предплечье и смотрит нечитаемым взглядом.  
— Что за... Хен? — Джинен спрашивает, потому что это одновременно и внезапно, и раздражает.  
Он не любит, когда его куда-то волокут, даже если это делает Джебом. Или особенно если это делает Джебом — а у него нет ни малейшего понятия, из-за чего это, взбесился ли он из-за чего-то или есть повод для ссоры. Джинен напрягается, потому что их ссоры всегда самые худшие. Джебом слишком гордый, а Джинен слишком упертый. Иногда кажется, что вместо гармонии у них сплошные острые углы, а там, где должно быть спокойствие — искры. Двусмысленность и отстраненность. Мелочность тогда, когда Джинен не хочет быть мелочным. Джебом словно выявляет его худшую сторону, худшую версию себя самого.  
Они росли вместе так долго, что иногда сложно сказать, какая часть родилась в одиночку, а какая с Джебомом вместе.  
Даже если так, Джинен позволяет вести себя, вместо того чтобы встать на дыбы, и предательская часть его начинает на что-то надеяться, когда Джебом — из всех мест — приводит его в кладовку. Это не… нет, Джинен отвергает надежду на этот нелепый троп из романтических драм, где пара пробирается в кладовку, чтобы там пошалить.  
Джебом ничего не говорит. Джинен ждет — он не собирается расшаркиваться и еще и что-то спрашивать. Так что в кладовке раздается только их тяжелое дыхание. Слишком темно, чтобы что-то увидеть; только тонкий лучик света тянется из-под двери.  
Джинен сдается. Конечно, он сдается, он всегда сдается.  
— Итак…  
— Отсоси мне.  
На мгновение кладовку словно заполняет вакуум. Давление такое огромное, что способно взорвать голову. Джебом это произносит так быстро, что фраза сливается в одно слово, и Джинену кажется, будто он галлюцинирует.  
— Извини? — спрашивает Джинен, потому что это совсем не то время и не место.  
Он не может видеть лицо Джебома — но тот, должно быть, шутит, да? Какая-то шутка, которую разыгрывает Бог.  
— Забудь, это было глупо, я, — бормочет Джебом, его голос звучит смущенно.  
Он тянется к дверной ручке, но рука Джинена мгновенно его останавливает.  
Господи, он серьезно. Джебом имеет в виду то, что сказал. Джинен думает, его уши могут расплавиться из-за того, насколько они горят. Это ощущается совсем не так, как в спальне Джебома. Пахнет потом, но это только заводит Джинена больше. В любую секунду их могут поймать — раздетый Джебом с губами Джинена на члене.  
Джинен падает на колени, он не должен ничего говорить. Джебом над ним обиженно матерится. Пальцы шарят около ремня, нащупывая, затем по бархатной горячей коже — и затем он заглатывает без толики сомнения. Это грязно и опасно, заниматься такими вещами в кладовке, но это еще и делает все лучше — дает возможность Джинену проверить свои пределы и пропустить член Джебома в свое горло за считанные секунды. Прямо до основания, жесткие волосы касаются губ.  
Он не думает, что Джебом продержится долго. Не тогда, когда у него уже стояло, и Джинен чувствует, как бедра слегка потряхивает. Так не пойдет — Джинен крепко хватает его за бедра и держит их, чтобы поддерживать сильный ритм, который он установил, качаясь так мощно, что это звучит порнографически.  
Ему нравится. Блядь, определенно нравится. Мощность, и то, как Джебом неравномерно заполняет его. И когда Джебом грубо зарывается в его волосы, Джинен видит звезды, стонет низко и гортанно. Он думает, что может кончить в штаны — вот так просто, без прикосновений. Но не успевает проверить, так ли это, потому что Джебом кончает горячо и быстро, прямо ему в горло, настолько внезапно, что Джинен давится.  
Но, в любом случае, он не отстраняется. До тех пор, пока Джебом не закончит и откинется на полку позади.  
— Блядь. Ты в порядке? — спрашивает наконец-то Джебом, после того как возвращает дыхание в норму, и Джинен кивает. Только после этого он осознает, что Джебом не может его видеть, так что он потихоньку поднимается, слегка касаясь уголков рта и подбородка, чтобы понять, сколько пролилось.  
— Ага, я в порядке.  
Его голос звучит чертовски выебанным. Джебом снова молчит. И, может быть, когда их взгляды встречаются, Джебом видит, как Джинен слизывает с губ остатки. Кровь приливает к его щекам, глаза стекленеют. Пухлые губы блестят от слюны. Джебом кидается вперед, руки сжимают футболку Джинена, словно она спасательный круг, и рот, горячий и мокрый, находит его. Нахуй правила — у Джинена все еще болезненно стоит, он хотел этого слишком долго, так что целует в ответ настолько жестко, что их зубы сталкиваются. Настолько жестко, что он снова задыхается. Сводящий с ума язык Джебома уничтожает все следы в уголках рта Джинена и пробует его изнутри.  
Все кончается так же быстро, как началось. Джебом отстраняется, держит их отдаленно друг от друга, руки на плечах Джинена.  
— Спасибо. Я, эм. Я должен идти.  
После этого Джебом просто запихивает член обратно в брюки и, спотыкаясь, выходит за дверь.  
Джинен думает, что мог бы рассмеяться. Это проще, чем пытаться выяснить, что только что произошло, — ну или расплакаться. В любом случае, Джинен не из тех, кто плачет. Он снова падает на колени, царапает воспаленные гудящие губы и дрочит, беззвучно одновременно матерясь и произнося имя Джебома.


	3. Chapter 3

**# Правило №2. Это не должно быть взаимно.**

Блядь. Сука. _Блядь_. Джебом знал, что он проебался. Он запаниковал. Он не знал, что сделать или что сказать — и сбежал после того, как потребовал минет, получил его и нарушил первое правило Джинена, которое тот так строго ему выставил. _Блядь_. Если он будет дергать чуть сильнее, то скоро останется без волос. К счастью, они возвращаются в общежитие на разных машинах, и это дает Джебому немного времени, чтобы по десять раз припомнить все ошибки, которые он когда-либо делал в своей жизни.  
Эта определенно где-то в начале списка.  
Не потому что Джебом сожалеет — особенно не о поцелуе, будоражащем настолько, что сразу появляется желание мчаться в студию и писать слова, напевая мелодию. Он сожалеет лишь о том, как поступил после. Джинен, должно быть, в бешенстве — откровенно говоря, Джебом не может его за это винить. Но есть шанс, что его бессмысленное потворство сиюминутному желанию положит конец всей этой договоренности — и мысль об этом не должна беспокоить Джебома так сильно.  
Он знает, что все временно. По крайней мере, он видит, как мало у них причин заниматься этим всем. Запрет на отношения — временный. Жизнь айдола — тоже, и однажды они найдут девушек без лишней шумихи в СМИ. Или, может быть, ну, Джинен мог бы вместо этого найти себе парня. Не так открыто, но все еще возможно.  
Джебом не знает как именно относиться к этому. От этих мыслей скручивает живот — и это странно, ведь он и сам целовался с парнем. Но в тот момент единственное, единственное, что происходило с его животом, было это ощущение — как перед тем, как полетишь вниз на американских горках.  
Он привык к другим поцелуям. Эти были полны укусов. Столкновений зубов и воспаленных губ. Поцелуи с девушками были обычно мягкие, сладкие; он вел до тех пор, пока не углублял их, и это все было для определенной цели, затмевающей часть с поцелуями. Перед тем, как забить гол в ворота, тебе нужно пройти половину поля — все прекрасно знают, как это работает.  
Но он целовал Джинена. Это уже ощущалось как “гол” — и Джебом паникует сильнее, ведь он наконец-то вкусил сладкий плод, который у него тут же отобрали.  
Джинен идет прямо в свою комнату, не произнеся ни слова. Джебом позволяет ему, потому что, ну, он не понимает, что еще может сделать.

\---

Два месяца — это более чем достаточный срок для размышлений. По мнению Джебома, это стандартное время, которое ты даешь кому-то, когда тому нужно “личное пространство”, так что он дает именно два месяца тишины и покоя. Это совершенно незаметно на сцене — Джинен просто образец профессионализма, он не такой маленький, чтобы показывать что-то наружу. Джебому нравится думать о себе, как о взрослом, нравится думать, что он может справиться с этим, делать то, что люди их возраста делают в этих странных плясках друг вокруг друга, или в ухаживаниях, или что там ни было между ними.  
Но после двух месяцев и трех дней, — не то чтобы Джебом считал, — тихим вечером он мягко стучит в дверь Джинена. Поначалу ему не отвечают. Затем он слышит шарканье, звук отложенной в сторону книги и тихое “кто это?”  
— Это я.  
Потому что Джинен должен уже знать его голос. Джинену не нужно имя. Это он, только он, и может ли Джинен ожидать кого-то еще, приходящего по подобным делам?  
Вопрос неожиданно неприятно осел камнем в животе.  
Еще немного шарканья, затем:  
— Входи.  
Джебом входит и закрывает за собой дверь. Он не понимает, куда ему смотреть или сесть. В прошлый раз, когда они были в этой комнате вдвоем... ну. Они оба знали, что тогда произошло, и очевидно, что именно это и было причиной повисшего сейчас напряжения. Джинен садится на кровать, руки скрещены и взгляд серьезен, но Джебом не может ничего с собой поделать и думает о нем все еще как о своем милом донсене, с большими ушами и нежными глазами.  
— Привет. — Джебом крайне аккуратно усаживается на край кровати. — Как у тебя дела?  
Он мысленно содрогается от своего вопроса. Вопрос звучит так, как будто Джинен какой-то смертельно больной, а он пришел чтобы подарить ему цветы. Они привыкли общаться намного проще, почти каждый день. И не иметь возможности поговорить с Джиненом — это было словно не иметь возможности говорить вовсе.  
— Дела у меня хорошо, хен. Ты чего-то хотел?  
Типичный Джинен, сразу к делу. Но Джебому нравится это, нравится, как он попал в зависимость от прямоты Джинена и его привычки сортировать свою жизнь по полочкам. Джебому не нужно волноваться слишком сильно о том, что он что-то испортит — своим темпераментом, своим резким тоном, своим бесцеремонным чувством юмора — ведь пока рядом Джинен с его бдительным взглядом, это все сглаживается.   
— Я хочу извиниться. — Это нелегко для Джебома, и Джинен должен знать об этом. Джебом надеется, что тот знает об этом. — То, что я сделал в прошлый раз — и мы можем не обсуждать это, если ты не хочешь, но я хочу сказать. Я должен сказать. Я хотел бы, чтобы я… мог бы справится с этим лучше, и если ты зол на меня, я понимаю. Ты создал правила, я должен был их придерживался, и я сломал все. Мне следовало бы быть более уважительным.  
Джинен какое-то время задумчиво молчит. Иногда эта его сторона может быть и болезненной. Джебом ждет и ждет, пока его терпение не истончается. Но он все равно ждет, взгляд прикован к собственным рукам на коленях, губы сжаты в тонкую линию. Ему не нужно унижаться, но он хочет передать всю тяжесть своей искренности. Джинен знает его. Джинен _должен_ знать его, лучше чем кто бы то ни было. Эта мысль повторяется и повторяется у него в голове, принося хоть какое-то утешение.  
— Хен. — Джебом не поднимает голову, когда одеяло шуршит и Джинен придвигается поближе, подталкивая его медовым голосом. — Хен, посмотри на меня.  
Он смотрит. На лице Джинена нет гнева, ни намека на раздражение.  
— Ты так боишься моего ответа? — Джебом воспринимает вопрос всерьез, хмурит брови, и Джинен продолжает, не дав ему ответить. — Не надо. Это… Я не знаю, сбивает с толку? Серьезно, сбивает.  
Выражение лица Джинена становится растерянным, и, о боже, Джебом думает, что он чертовски хочет его снова поцеловать.  
— Ты сделал это, а потом ничего не сказал. В следующий раз ты можешь просто поговорить со мной.  
— Я думал, тебе нужно пространство, — поспешно объясняет Джебом. — Это то, что советуют, мол, когда ты делаешь что-то такое — ты даешь немного личного пространства. Или что-то в этом духе.  
Боже, что-то в Джинене заставляет его снова чувствовать себя неуклюжим подростком. Он никогда не узнает. Но сейчас он чувствует себя так, словно камень упал с его плеч. Сегодня он сможет спать спокойно.  
— Окей, может, немного пространства помогло. Если бы ты попытался поговорить со мной сразу после, ну... — Джинен улыбается, но Джебома не одурачить, он знает, что невинный вид не всегда значит “хрупкость”. — Разговор бы не прошел хорошо.  
Теперь все идет хорошо, верно? Джебом внезапно чувствует себя немного безрассудным. Он пришел сюда извиниться, это правда, но это была не единственная причина. Он поворачивается к Джинену; его плечи немного ссутулены, расслаблены, кровать теперь кажется намного меньше.  
Джебому не следует делать этого. Ему нужно сказать “круто, Джиненни, спокойной ночи”, оторвать свою задницу от кровати и выйти за дверь. Ему нужно забыть всю эту договоренность и считать текущее перемирие благословением, потому что до тех пор, пока все это продолжалось, росли и шансы проебать все к чертям. Стоит подумать о других людях. Подумать о работе. Чужие глаза неотрывно следят за ними. Ему нужно уйти — тем не менее, Джебом всегда был плох в том, чтобы следовать “надо” вместо “хочу”.  
— Это было так плохо? — спросил он без предупреждения, затаив дыхание, потому что Джинен украл весь воздух. — В смысле, целоваться со мной. Это было так плохо?  
Джебому нужно знать. Он не очень понимает, почему, но ему нужно. Нужно так сильно, как давно ничего не было. Сначала Джинен не отвечает. Смесь эмоций на его лице слишком сложная, Джебом не может ее расшифровать. Затем выражение Джинена становится настолько нечитаемым, словно он на каком-то собеседовании, и Джебом думает о том, что тоже хотел бы посещать какие-нибудь курсы актерского мастерства. Может быть, тогда бы ему повезло разобрать, что этот взгляд означает. Тишина все тянется и тянется, и Джебом думает, что ему должно быть неловко, но это какой-то другой вид напряжения.  
Два месяца. Он соскучился по нему. Он хочет сказать и это тоже, но его безрассудный рот на этот раз молчит. Он видел его каждый день — и все равно соскучился. Это сложно объяснить. Как будто ты один в толпе людей, или очень жаждешь чего-то, чем точно не можешь обладать. Он соскучился.  
— Нет.  
Джебом на мгновение забыл изначальный вопрос. _”Нет”_ звучит безысходно, как будто отказ. Но это совсем не жестоко — а мягко, так тихо, что Джебом мог бы легко пропустить. Нерешительно, как если бы Джинен не был уверен в том, стоит ли ему вообще это говорить. Не неуверенный в своем ответе, но сомневающийся в том, должны ли его губы сформировать звуки и выпустить их на свободу.  
—Это было очень неплохо. — Неопределенно, но для ушей Джебома эта фраза насыщена, словно огромный роман.  
— Неплохо? — Джебом облизывает губы.  
Он знает, что Джинен видит это, даже если тот тщательно контролирует свой взгляд и не смотрит вниз. Он мог бы обронить какой-нибудь остроумный комментарий, чтобы разрушить это напряжение. Он не хочет.   
— Так ты не возражаешь. — Он больше говорит с собой, чем спрашивает у Джинена.  
Проверяя себя, спрашивая себя, готовя себя, когда наклоняется. Ближе и ближе.  
— Так я мог бы...  
Джинен остается на том же месте, где он был, закрывая глаза — и это все согласие, которое ему нужно для того, чтобы прижать губы к губам.  
Этот не такой резкий. Этот сладкий, но в некоторой степени это ново для Джебома. Спелый — что-то, что ты получаешь после многих лет знакомства. Увлекательный и решительный. Минуты проходят, никто из них не уверен, сколько именно. Рука Джебома трогает его челюсть. Трогает его нос, нежно касается щеки — словно они были созданы подходить друг другу.  
Джинен тот, кто изменяет тональность. Именно он лижет уголок рта Джебома — экспериментально, но все равно голодно, и Джебом чувствует, как вспыхивает желание чего-то совсем другого. Он не хочет тянуть голову Джинена ниже, он хочет распробовать его. Так что он толкает Джинена на кровать, и от торопливых звуков встречи их мокрых губ у него кружится голова. Тело Джинена против его — что-то непривычное, теплое и твердое, крепкое и мускулистое, но в то же время податливое под ним и, о боже, кажется, ноги Джинена раскинулись, чтобы обхватить его вокруг талии, и это восхитительно. Изумительно и грешновато одновременно.  
— Джиненни, — бормочет он между поцелуями, чувствуя, как это отдается у него в костях. — Другое правило.  
Для кого-то, обычно такого опрятного, Джинен ужасно помят, а его рот воспаленно-красный.  
— Что? — переспрашивает он, недостаточно внимательный, потому что Джебом тяжелый лежит на нем сверху, и когда он приподнимает бедра, то чувствует восхитительное давление.  
— Правило, — повторяет Джебом, ему нужен ответ, потому что он хочет толкаться, но эти блядские правила не позволяют ему. — Ты сказал. — У него перехватывает дыхание, когда Джинен засасывает незащищенную шею, пока Джебом настойчиво пытается продолжить говорить, и этого вполне достаточно, чтобы он задрожал всем телом. — Ты сказал, правило. Я не мог прикасаться к тебе.  
_”Я не мог”_ — означает, что на самом деле Джебом хотел это делать, хотел сильно, очень сильно.  
Руки Джинена проскальзывают под безразмерную рубашку Джебома и касаются горячей кожи. Это пытка, чувствовать, но не иметь возможности ответить или сделать что-то взамен. Следующая пауза перед ответом Джинена, возможно, произошла по вине Джебома — он целует так жестко, что Джинен едва может дышать, не то что говорить.  
— Нахуй правила, — рычит Джинен.  
Джебом тает. Еще он смеется, потому что это единственная правильная реакция на что-то настолько чудесное. Он толкается вниз и чувствует, как Джинена встряхивает под ним. Очертания члена Джинена, прижатого к его, через слои треников и пижамных брюк, но это все еще достаточно приятно для того, чтобы заставить Джебома толкаться еще и еще; сухое трение смеси удовольствия с намеком на боль. Джебом не чувствует ее, но даже если бы чувствовал, ему наплевать. Он хочет этого. Тереться против Джинена, пожирая его рот, пробуя его язык, запутавшись конечностями и потея, и любя каждый задушенный вздох Джинена. Джинен не очень громкий, но это только делает тихие звуки слаще. Его бедра могут быть не такими, какие Джебом привык трогать, но это его не останавливает.  
Джебом мог представить себе, насколько они близко. Вместо жесткого трения это могла бы быть кожа к коже. Это могло бы быть нечто более глубокое.  
— Так горячо, — Джебом стонет и тянется руками вниз, и наконец чувствует ладонями задницу Джинена.  
Конечно, он смотрел — он же не слепой, чтобы не — но иметь возможность трогать и знать, какая она твердая, какой звук раздастся, если шлепнуть, это совсем другое дело.  
— Блядь, хен, я… — Джебом глотает стон, следующий за словами, потому что они не могут позволить кому-либо услышать их.  
Только не это. Ну и еще потому что отчаянный звук, когда Джинен пытается целоваться, опьяняет. Джебом вскоре кончает тоже, вздрагивая, и пот приятным пост-эффектом покрывает его плечи. Джебом рушится вниз, потому что Джинен не сломается, и потому что это приятно, быть настолько близко. Даже после — все еще приятно. Эта мысль должна напугать, но все, чего Джебом хочет (и что он делает), это уткнуться носом в шею Джинена и глубоко вдохнуть. Дом. Вот на что это похоже.  
— Я скучал по тебе, — едва слышно бормочет Джинен, и то, что Джебом это слышит, похоже на случайность.  
Чужой момент уязвимости, который он случайно застал. Джинен не дает ему поднять голову и увидеть свое выражение лица, и это нормально. Вместо этого Джебом может остаться здесь.  
— Ага. — Джебом не уверен в том, что делает, но он, по крайней мере, уверен в этом. — Я тоже.


	4. Chapter 4

**# Правило №3. Не полностью. **

Итак, Джинен не до конца уверен в том, что он делает. Он говорит себе, что у него все под контролем и то, что они нарушили пару правил, еще не значит, что и остальные тоже. Это не скользкая дорожка, они не собираются все гипер-осложнять из-за пары поцелуев. Джинен до этого целовался с кучей народу. Джебом тоже, и Джинен считает, что до тех пор, пока они оба - ответственные взрослые люди, все должно быть в порядке.  
_“Должно быть”_ — ключевая фраза в этом предложении.  
Проблема заключается вот в чем: Джинен не ожидал, что Джебом станет ненасытным. Было бы глупо ждать чего-то такого. Их отношения — друзей с привилегиями — кристально прозрачны, в них нет места для настолько невероятного развития событий. Становящийся ненасытным Джебом — это что-то из категории “материалы для ночных фантазий”, а не “вещи, которые реально могут случиться”.  
Джинен винит во всем поцелуи.  
Теперь Джебом проскальзывает в его комнату каждую ночь. Иногда он даже не здоровается, просто стучит и входит, сразу целует; раскрытым ртом, как будто ему так не терпится попробовать вкус и он просто не может вынести ожидания.  
Джинен — слабый человек. Он позволяет. Дает нарушать правила снова и снова. Рот Джебома настолько чудесный, что дает возможность забыть о них в принципе. Легко забыть о правилах, когда руки Джебома на лице и он так любит поглаживать большим пальцем его родинку. И легко забыть о предосторожностях, когда Джебом толкает его на кровать и наваливается сверху.  
Честно говоря, Джинен бы хотел иногда инициировать поцелуи. Но получать так много - уже похоже на благословение, так что Джинен боится даже пробовать. К примеру, если бы Джебом пришел в его комнату по какому-то другому поводу, а Джинен затупил и попытался бы его поцеловать — и Джебом отскочил бы с отвращением или, что еще хуже, отстранился с жалостливым взглядом — тогда Джинен бы, наверное, зачах.  
Так что он тщательно следит за балансом: дает ровно столько, сколько уже дал, и ни грамма больше.  
Сегодня Джебом в настроении. Джинен может сказать это точно. Джебом следит за ним, и его взгляд сводит с ума. Они снимают клип, и Джинен почти хочет огрызнуться в ответ острым взглядом, словно говоря _“прекрати это, я не могу сосредоточиться”_, за исключением того, что он на самом деле не хочет; и он думает, что, может быть, это слишком самонадеянно — полагать, что Джебом на него пялится.   
Черты лица Джебома выглядят заострившимся из-за усталости, но когда он так смотрит на Джинена, тот понимает, насколько Джебом на самом деле напряжен. Как будто он уже на сцене, а Джебом стоит в фанзоне, наблюдает за каждым его движением, смотрит, как пот стекает по шее и думает о том, что бы хотел сделать с этой каплей. Как будто они одни в комнате, а не окружены стаффом и режиссерами.  
Как будто он хочет его и сделает все, что нужно, чтобы получить.  
Это опасный взгляд в опасное время. Съемки затянулись до поздней ночи, и к тому времени, как все закончилось, Джинену нужно было прикладывать в два раза больше усилий, чтобы концентрироваться — из-за Джебома, который все не отводил от него взгляда.  
Джексон спрашивает у всех, какие у кого дальнейшие планы и как насчет выбраться куда-нибудь выпить, и в ответ слышит привычный хор _"да"_ — до тех пор, пока очередь не доходит до Джебома.  
— Нет, спасибо. Думаю, я вернусь пораньше. Отдохну немного. — Тон Джебома предельно нейтральный, но его взгляд остается на Джинене, и он точно знает, что сказать, даже не задумываясь.  
— Я тоже. День был долгим, — добавляет Джинен после выверенной паузы.  
Нет ничего необычного в том, чтобы Джебом и Джинен оставались дома наедине. Это даже бывает довольно часто — они оба домоседы, и Джинену нравится это спокойствие и уединенность.  
Прямо сейчас уединенность означает нечто иное.  
В машине только они двое и водитель. Так тихо, что если бы тут летала муха, было бы слышно. Джинен не уточняет, надумывает ли он, или его догадка о планах на сегодняшнюю ночь верна.  
Затем рука Джебома соскальзывает ему на бедро и остается там, и у Джинена перехватывает дыхание. Рука не двигается. Она не делает ничего, серьезно, кроме того, что излучает тепло, и Джинен думает — наверное, у него останется ожог в виде ладони. Вот только эта мысль не помогает, потому как идея того, что Джебом может оставить на нем метку, такую, что останется с Джиненом после того, как Джебом решит завязать — эта идея горячит его кровь.  
Но Джинен не зря зовется актером. Он остается совершенно неподвижным, на лице не дергается ни один мускул. Вместо этого он пялится в окно, наблюдает за проносящимся мимо пейзажем, не фокусируя свой взгляд ни на чем. Единственное, что он делает — расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки.  
Он чувствует тяжесть взгляда Джебома.  
Он чувствует, как большой палец Джебома дергается, как если бы он хотел сжать крепче, но в последний момент остановил себя.   
Джинен не уверен, что понимает, почему его кожа горит. Кончики ушей пылают. Он расстегивает следующую пуговицу, и снова — подергивание, движение настолько слабое, что Джинен еле замечает. Он расстегивает третью, и это последняя пуговица, которую он может себе позволить без того чтобы выглядеть странно для кого-либо, кто мог бы их увидеть.  
Так что он переходит к другим вещам. Он закатывает рукава рубашки, настолько медленно, что линии сгиба получаются невероятно ровными. В темноте Джинен слышит, как Джебом начинает дышать глубже, тяжелее.  
Рука Джебома сдвигается — выше. Пульс Джинена подскакивает — выше. Рука скользит вверх, и это похоже на то, что он чертит карту, прослеживая форму бедра, намечает мускулы, словно скульптор лепит из глины статую.   
Джинен знает, что должен попросить остановиться: если водитель заметит, то сказать ему будет нечего. Но тут Джебом наконец сжимает бедро крепче, и Джинену приходится откинуть голову назад, безмолвно. Легкое прикосновение — и он уже разваливается. В каком-то смысле Джинену стыдно. Не из-за того, что они делают, но из-за того, насколько быстро он поддается и превращается в желе. Насколько ему становится плевать на нарушенные правила.  
— Джебом. — Его имя вылетает изо рта Джинена горячо и мокро.  
Они не говорили об этом — отбросить уважительное обращение и просто использовать голое имя Джебома. Но если судить по тому, как Джебом скользит вверх и накрывает его член, ему нравится. Шипение пробивается через зубы Джинена; это достаточно громко, может привлечь чужое внимание — так что его рука резко дергается, отталкивая горячую ладонь Джебома подальше.  
Это не значит, что он не хочет, но риск слишком велик. Он знает, что это было грубо, но даже сейчас Джинен не может действовать беззаботно. Джебом — он не _чувствительный _ сам по себе, но он думает о маленьких жестах в контексте общей картины. Джинен хорошо его знает. Столько лет наблюдая за ним, Джинен понял, что Джебом зацикливается на вещах, о которых сделавший их человек сам не задумывался. Он понимает, потому что сам такой же. Когда Джебом рассказывает ему об этом, сердце Джинена бьется сильнее и немного болит.  
Если бы он мог его заполучить. Если бы он мог быть _с ним_. Но эти мысли опасны, и Джинен не разрешает себе на них задерживаться.  
Ему есть над чем подумать, и после того, как он отталкивает руку Джебома, он не отпускает ее, а удерживает. Ладони внизу, пальцы легко переплетены. Это что-то значит для Джебома, или не значит, и на мгновение Джинену приходится задержать дыхание, так сильно его голова кружится от того, что он не знает, как ему поступить. Оставить их руки так — это намекает на нечто большее. Отпустить — выглядит как отказ.  
Но Джебом оставляет все как есть. Даже крепче сжимает пальцы, и у Джинена во рту пересыхает. Только тусклый свет пролетающих мимо фонарей позволяет Джинену видеть их руки; он украдкой смотрит на них, наполовину с благоговением, наполовину не веря в то, что глаза его не обманывают. Он бы даже сфотографировал, но у него нет его камеры и, в любом случае, чувства сфотографировать нельзя.  
Эти чувства. Чистые, ужасающе глубокие. Что-то ностальгическое, как когда Джинен думает о детстве, и что-то трепетное, как когда Джинен думает о будущем.  
Он отчаянно пытается выжечь это в своего памяти, чтобы когда все закончится — у него сохранилось что-то, к чему можно будет возвращаться.  
— Мы на месте.  
Джинен благодарит на автомате, до общежития он идет словно в тумане. Его рука чувствует себя пустой, и он бьет по кодовому замку чуть сильнее, чем нужно. Джинен не знает, чего ожидать. Все так перемешано в голове, так что он просто позволяет телу двигаться дальше. Снять обувь, надеть тапки. Дверь с щелчком закрывается позади Джебома. Джинен пытается что-то сказать:  
— Хе… — И Джебом прерывает его в полу-повороте горящим поцелуем, руками на лице.  
Все мысли вылетают из его головы.  
— Не так, — хрипит Джебом между покусываниями нижней губы Джинена, и Джинен не совсем уверен, что понял. Ни это, ни язык Джебома, скользящий по его языку, ни вообще все происходящее. Ни его самого.  
— Хен?  
Джебом толкает его на маленький стол рядом с дверью, достаточно сильно, чтобы миска соскользнула с него и с грохотом упала.  
— Я сказал — не так.  
Ох.  
— Джебом, — выдыхает Джинен между тем как Джебом кусает его за челюсть и впивается в задницу. — Джебом, — повторяет, тверже на этот раз, его собственные руки тянутся ухватить Джебома за волосы и оттянуть назад, гонясь за грубыми губами.  
Они перемещаются, толкая друг друга от стены к стене, до тех пор, пока колени Джинена не наткнутся в диван и он не откинется, доверчиво падая назад.  
Джебом смотрит, как он падает. Джинен не понимает, почему — какой смысл смотреть на него так, словно он прекрасен. Так что он хватает Джебома за края его длинной рубашки и дергает вперед. Тот не сопротивляется.  
Раньше все было не так. Не так дико и нежно, но одновременно пугающе реально. Все было быстро, и тихо, и чисто. Не выходило за границы оговоренного списка правил, записанного на чистом листе бумаги. Все это слишком неопределенно.  
Одним резким рывком Джебом расстегивает кнопки на рубашке Джинена, и тот в ответ задевает ногтями его пресс, стягивая рубашку. Джинен ворчит о том, что определенно прекратит носить такие узкие джинсы, потому что снимать их слишком запарно, и бросает ремень Джебома в другой конец комнаты, когда наконец-то выдергивает из петель.  
Диван под ними кожаный, и Джинен уже чувствует, как тот прилипает к спине, потной и горячей, и представляет как это будет чувствоваться, когда сверху будет толкаться Джебом.  
Толкаться Джебом. Одна мысль об этом окрашивает шею и уши Джинена в темно-красный.  
— О чем ты думаешь? — спрашивает Джебом, заметив цвет и явно догадавшись, что тот означает.  
Джебом уже достаточно видел такого и может быть уверен в своей правоте. И каким-то образом Джинен чувствует себя даже более выставленным напоказ, чем лежа абсолютно голым на спине, раскинув ноги, с Джебомом на коленях перед ним, без единого намека на прикосновение.  
— Я… ничего.  
Иногда Джинен совсем плохо врет. Он накрывает руки Джебома, чтобы отвлечь его, жестом приглашая подвинуться ближе, как обычно. Если они будут тереться друг об друга, то Джебом не увидит, как его лихорадит, как он краснеет, как дико возбужден.  
Джебом не двигается с места.  
— Люблю видеть тебя таким, — говорит Джебом так, как будто признается в чем-то, и единственное что думает Джинен — _“ох, блядь”_.  
Взгляд Джебома пронизывает насквозь. Если он будет смотреть достаточно долго, то все поймет. Глупое желание — скрыть свое сердце, обнаженное перед этим взглядом. Джинен хочет, чтобы Джебом продолжал на него смотреть — но не так, это слишком уж уязвимо, слишком близко к тому, чтобы что-то значило.  
Джинен плавно толкает бедра вверх, но Джебом все еще не двигается. Его взгляд скользит по Джинену.  
— Ну же. — Джинен пытается говорить томно, но у него не получается. — Прикоснись ко мне, — добавляет он потом, и его корежит от того, насколько отчаянно это звучит, совсем не похоже, что он держит все под контролем.  
Но это, по крайней мере, работает. Руки Джебома опять скользят по бедрам снизу вверх, и Джинен чувствует, как возвращается тот жар, который он ощущал в машине. То же самое чувство: Джебом касается его так, словно чертит карту, запоминает его. Но перед тем, как добраться до члена, Джебом наклоняется и проделывает тоже самое с предплечьями.  
Удерживает, скользит ниже и ниже, пока их руки не встречаются. Кончики его пальцев скользят по ладони Джинена.  
Это уже чересчур.  
Джинен переворачивается до того, как тот успевает закончить. Он встает на локти и колени, закрыв лицо и выставив вперед голую задницу.  
— Вот так, — настаивает он, но Джебом молчит, не торопясь воспользоваться предложением.  
Джинен не может видеть его выражение лица, — он не понимает, что эта тишина может значить. После паузы Джебом безмолвно соглашается нежным поцелуем в ягодицу. Затем сдвигается и устраивает свой член между ягодиц.  
Первый толчок невероятно хорош.  
— Джиненни, — хрипит Джебом, когда Джинен в первый раз неуверенно качается назад, поддаваясь его неглубоким толчкам.  
Ободренный реакцией, он качается назад уже сильнее, и Джебом встречает его с равной силой. Джебом останавливается — плюнуть в свою ладонь и смочить член, чтобы трение не было таким жестким, и Джинен стонет от нового чувства. Смакует шлепок своей задницы о бедра Джебома, и это так похоже на то, что Джебом его...  
Даже задняя часть шеи Джинена теперь побагровела.  
Неожиданно Джебом наклоняется и ловит край уха Джинена зубами. Покусывает, целует и шепчет с любопытством:  
— Я знаю, что ты о чем-то думаешь и не говоришь мне, Джиненни.  
Чертов Им Джебом знает его слишком хорошо.  
— Это, — пытается объясниться Джинен, но именно в этот момент Джебом решает взять его член в руку — и Джинен теряет дар речи.  
Он опускается на локти, прижимая разгоряченную щеку к холодной коже дивана.  
— Это… ох… не так. — Джинен зарывается лицом глубже в диван — он знает, что сейчас слишком понятен; его сердце нараспашку, его сердце истекает кровью и заливает все вокруг.  
— Это так, — произносит Джебом, но не настаивает, толкаясь и поглаживая в том же ритме.   
Другой рукой он поворачивает голову Джинена так, чтобы видеть его лицо, и делает это нежно — чтобы не повредить ему ненароком шею.  
Джебом снова накрывает его губы своими, они такие горячие.  
— Я подожду. Пока ты не будешь готов сказать.  
Бедра Джинена дрожат. _Блядь_”, думает он. Он конкретно проебался. Ошеломленный, в отчаяньи, он в полном восторге от происходящего. Он уже чувствует, как подступает оргазм, и это слишком рано, но он не может остановить его, как бы сильно не пытался.  
— Ебать, — матерится он, толкаясь в хватку, одновременно качаясь назад против члена Джебома, — Боже. Если бы ты выебал меня. Джебом.  
Джебом пытается найти его губы своими, но так неуклюже, что скорее просто дышит на них. И при мысли о Джебоме, проскальзывающем в него, наполняющем его, Джинен задыхается и прикусывает язык сильно, до резкой боли — лишь бы заглушить стон.  
Джебом тоже долго не держится, — по сравнению со сдержанным голосом Джинена он стонет так громко, — и отчаянно скользит, сперма размазывается по пояснице Джинена.  
Потом тихо. Джинен не знает, что сказать. Джебом едва держит себя на руках над телом Джинена, но так близко, что Джинен чувствует жар его кожи. Он слышит, как бьется его сердце, и матерится про себя снова и снова.  
Это явно не “под контролем”.  
Джебом первый шевелится, вытирает Джинену спину своей футболкой. Это отрезвляет Джинена, и он встает, чтобы ничего не попало на диван.  
— Нам нужно убраться до того как остальные вернутся, — и Джинен может попытаться, но не может прекратить слегка задыхаться, чувствовать тяжесть в груди.  
— Ага, это они точно видеть не должны, — согласно кивает Джебом.  
Логически это имеет смысл: не хотелось бы, чтобы они увидели потеки спермы и разбросанную одежду на полу гостиной. Но все же что-то в груди Джинена ноет, когда он кивает в ответ и начинает собирать одежду.  
Атмосфера напряженная. Что-то в сегодняшнем вечере кажется незавершенным, и Джинен знает — ему стоит что-нибудь сказать, но не говорит.  
— Я пойду в душ первым, хорошо? — спрашивает он вместо этого.  
Джебом смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом, и с растрепанными волосами и мерцающей от пота кожей он выглядит великолепно. И, хотя Джинен уже давно встал, Джебом все еще стоит на коленях на диване, столь же соблазнительный, столь и недостижимый.  
— Ага, конечно. Все, что ты хочешь, Джиненни.  
Слишком нежно.  
Джинен отводит взгляд, разворачивается со всем достоинством, которое смог в себе найти, и врубает в душе воду настолько горячую, что его тело снова багровеет. Он трет так сильно, как будто пытается соскрести с кожи весь этот вечер, и она становится все краснее и краснее, начинает жечь, и ему приходиться остановиться, чтобы не поцарапать себя до крови.__


	5. Chapter 5

— Как это?  
— Как что?  
— Ну, знаешь, всякое. Между двумя людьми. Ну, это.  
Джебом совсем юный, раскрасневшийся и неловкий. Ему пятнадцать; и он задает своему хену из би-бой команды унизительные вопросы. Но любопытство сильнее стыда, да и старшие ребята поощряют его эти вопросы задавать.  
Он любит свою маму, конечно, но это другое. Своего отчима он тоже любит, но говорить об этом — жутко неловко.  
Уджин, славный парень, довольно популярный среди здешних девушек, ухмыляется и ерошит волосы Джебому.  
— Ааа, _это_. Тебе любопытно, юный падаван? — Уджин хватает его за шею и Джебом шипит и краснеет, потому что хватка перекрывает доступ крови к мозгу.   
— Ну — ага! Не знаю. Я хотел бы знать, чего ждать.  
Джебом хочет подготовиться. Он хочет подготовиться ко всему, что мир готов ему предложить. Он хочет стать ответственным, как Уджин, даже если ему придется больше учиться, и, может быть, хочет попробовать сходить на свидание. Заняться взрослыми штуками — целоваться, там, или трахаться. Еще он хочет попробовать пройти прослушивание в айдолы — и, говорят, что трейни не могут заниматься таким, так что ему хочется сделать все заранее.  
Джебом знает: мир недобр. Мама постоянно говорит, что он растет слишком быстро, но для него эти слова повод гордиться. Это значит, что он будет лучше готов к тому, чтобы позаботиться о своей маме, что он может быть уверен в своей безопасности, в своем счастье . Джебом слышал, что айдолы получают много денег — и что они зарабатывают их быстро, и это значит, что ей не нужно будет тяжело работать на ферме. Ей не придется беспокоиться о нем и его плохих оценках.   
Танцы — единственное, в чем он сейчас хорош.  
— Ну смотри. Во-первых, это классно. Люди не просто так этим одержимы. — Парни вокруг них смеются, активно соглашаясь. — Но нужно помнить о безопасности. Я попозже тебе конкретнее расскажу. Некоторым нравится заниматься этим только со своей девушкой. Другие... ну, они посвободнее в этом вопросе.  
У Джебома нет девушки, но ему кажется, что этот вариант ему нравится больше.   
— А есть разница?  
— Ты о чем?  
— Ну, со своей девушкой или нет.  
Уджин зависает. Вообще-то у него была девушка, милашка по имени Ынха. Они познакомились на подработке; Ынха усердно училась, чтобы поступить в сеульский национальный. Она не такая, как остальные до нее. Она беспокоится об Уджине, когда тот падает и бьется головой, или когда показывает ей все синяки, которые получает, изучая некоторые сложнейшие трюки. Они встречались где-то полгода, и для Уджина это большой срок.  
— Ага. Да, разница есть. Это... это нечто особенное. Совсем не похоже ни на что. Но не с любой девушкой, только с особенной.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
Обычно Джебом не задает так много вопросов, но на этот раз никак не может остановиться. И дело вовсе не в том, что такие разговоры обладают какой-то вульгарной привлекательностью.  
Дело в любви. Он знает, что любовь — это когда другой человек не пытается причинить тебе боль. Любовь — это не невнятные крики и затрещины. Не приступы ярости, не вмятины от кулаков в стенах. Он знает, что любовь — не про это. Но Джебом хочет знать, _про что_.  
— Ты просто это знаешь, Бомми, — Уджин сильно щелкает его по лбу, и Джебом вскрикивает, хватаясь за голову, ушибленное место жжет. — Ты поймешь, когда почувствуешь это, хорошо? А пока не парься слишком сильно. Для ребенка ты многовато думаешь.  
Не то чтобы он сам сильно взрослее. Но Джебому кажется, что Уджин и Ынха прекрасная пара. Может быть, он найдет и для себя кого-то подходящего. Кого-то нежного, кто любит его, кто понимает его. Кого-то, кто покажется ему особенным.  
А пока он не прочь подождать.

___

Исповедоваться тяжело. Раньше было легко, но сейчас Джинену пятнадцать, и все намного сложнее, чем в детстве. Он привык исповедоваться в своих грехах молча — и ему нравилось следовавшее за этим чувство облегчения. Проповеди научили его: лучше признать и искупить, нежели держать все в себе.  
И поскольку Бог всеведущ и всё такое, то трудно что-то долго скрывать.  
Джинену так сложно, потому что он не совсем уверен в том, что это грех. С остальным легче: гордость — потому что учитель танцев назвал его лучшим и он этим хвастался. Жадность — потому что иногда он представляет себе, каково это, быть богатым известным айдолом, и ему приходится напоминать себе: это значит вкладывать душу в то, что любишь, а не что-то другое.  
Он думает, что это можно счесть похотью. Но не обыкновенного рода — ведь когда он смотрит на девочек, то не чувствует почти ничего, но когда видит парней из старших классов, все совсем иначе. Настолько иначе, что ладони потеют, а шея становится влажной.  
Джинен ни с кем не говорит об этом. Он никому не доверяет. Скорее всего, потому что, что знает, что другие думают о _таких_ людях. Ничего хорошего.  
Он надеется, что когда-нибудь он найдет того, кто поймет. Кого-нибудь, кто заземлит его, кого-то, кому он сможет доверять достаточно, чтобы не скрывать себя. Кто-то, с кем он сможет познать мир. Может быть, это и грех, но Джинен знает — если, как обещают люди, это не пройдет со временем, то он сможет так жить. Мир не должен принимать его, но если у него будет тот самый человек, который его примет...

То он не прочь подождать.

___

— Привет, я Джебом.  
Джинен быстро пожимает протянутую руку. Мальчик перед ним выглядит устрашающе — с его острым взглядом и точеными скулами.  
— Я Пак Джинен, приятно познакомится.  
— Что, прям как босс?  
Веселый вопрос растапливает лед неловкости между ними, и Джинен уверенно улыбается на камеру, но пока что еще немного стесняется остальных ребят. Он в Сеуле, и Джебом, должно быть, один из тех городских мальчишек, которые даже не знают, где Чинхэ находится.  
— Ага. Если стану боссом, то компанию не придется переименовывать! — Эту шутку очень легко неправильно истолковать, но Джебома она веселит, и он улыбается, широко и благодарно. — Прям как будто судьба.  
Судьба, — думает Джинен спустя семь лет, — смешная штука. Если судьба поставила его в положение, в которое он попал сейчас, то он хотел бы поговорить с ней очень строго. Когда-то ему казалось, что это будет легко — оставаться одному на протяжении всей своей карьеры, а потом, когда все закончится, найти кого-то, чтобы остепениться.  
И что он получил вместо этого? Мучительную влюбленность в человека, которого он знает лучше всех. Он бы не назвал Джебома своим лучшим другом, их отношения слишком своеобразные для чего-то такого. Он видит Джебома намного чаще, чем своих друзей детства из Чинхэ. Они вместе прошли через разные испытания, через конфликты и стресс, которые никто другой никогда не поймет. Никто другой не знает, какого это — когда тебе говорят, что камбэк отменен и компания “рассматривает дальнейшие варианты”.  
Конечно, это сработало, но с сокрушительным разочарованием. Чувство вины — Джинен понимает это намного позже, когда Джебом чувствует то же самое, но по своим причинам. Он — старший из них, Джебом. В каком-то смысле ответственен за него. Лидер. И если что-то пойдет не так, то все взгляды будут устремлены именно на него.  
Джинен пытается вести себя так, чтобы на него можно было опереться. Где-то тут Джинен решает, что их договоренность может сработать.  
Она не может. Потому что им больше не пятнадцать, и Джинен так долго томился, что это вырезано у него на костях.  
Когда Джебом целует его, это похоже на что-то настоящее — похоже на облегчение, на исповедь, на отпущение грехов. Это похоже одновременно на свободу и на завтрашний день. Джинен целовался только с одним человеком, но ему все равно. Одного уже достаточно. Именно этот человек — тот, которого Джинен хочет. А выживать до сих пор Джинену помогало самовнушение, что некоторым людям суждено не быть вместе точно так же, как некоторым другим суждено вместе быть.  
Они могут сходиться, а затем отдаляться.  
Когда Джинен будет смотреть на то, как Джебом поведет кого-то к алтарю, он поймет: именно в этот момент они отдаляются, и он готов к этому моменту.  
Но до тех пор ему еще разрешено нежно прижиматься большим пальцем к двум родинкам, аккуратно расположенным на веке Джебома. Он может пробовать Джебома на вкус. Чувствовать его страсть, чувствовать себя любимым и желанным — и обманывать себя, думая, что это нечто большее. Однажды он тоже найдет кого-нибудь. Это будет не то же самое, но лучше уж так, чем одному. Может быть, он даже сможет влюбиться снова.  
Тихая любовь. Спокойная, от которой земля не ходит ходуном под ногами каждый раз, когда он двигается. Дом, где живет семья, простая история с простой завязкой.  
Взаимная любовь. Может быть, такая любовь не окажется столь болезненной. Столь сплетенной с его душой и прочими гадкими вещами, рожденными на этом пути. Она излечит его, а не будет ранить. Они оба станут счастливы.  
Ему придется подождать.


	6. Chapter 6

**# Правило №4. Никаких чувств. **

Короче говоря, все усложнилось. Джебом не особо понимает, что ему делать. Когда он думает об этом наедине с собой, то уверен: он контролирует ситуацию. Но когда он оказывается рядом с Джиненом, все выходит из-под контроля, и в следующий миг — он стоит в одиночестве, ошеломленный. В каком-то смысле это не слишком приятная перемена — Джинен всегда был на его стороне, всегда, с первого дня, когда они встретились на прослушивании, с номерами, прилепленными скотчем на их рубашки, и подгибающимися от нервов коленками.  
Джинен — константа, нравится Джебому это или нет.  
Из-за того, что он может это потерять, его горло сжимается. Но все-таки напряжение между ними не исчезло даже после "ночи на диване" — так Джебом называет это, и да, он никогда не умел складывать слова красиво, — и ему категорически не нравится, как гноится сейчас это напряжение. Они ругались и раньше, множество раз, зачастую крайне бурно, но остывали так же быстро, как и начинали — все благодаря их вспыльчивости.  
В этот раз все как будто бы по-другому.  
И то, что Джинен его, кажется, избегает, — совсем не помогает. Джебом пытается не принимать на свой счет, но проблематично это делать, когда он сам — единственная причина, которая приходит в голову. Джебом и это принимает как должное. Пытается расшифровать странные взгляды, которые Джинен на него бросает, и часто отвечает ему молчаливым _”да?”_ — в надежде, что Джинен воспримет это как намек подойти и поговорить.  
Он не воспринимает.  
Сейчас Югем часто замечает, что у него появилась непроходящая морщина между бровями, прямо как у старика. Джебом в отместку каждый раз обнимает его удушающе крепко, чтобы напомнить как молод на самом деле — но он знает, что Югем прав, в своей раздражающе проницательной манере. Джебом не знает, как такое возможно, но от всех этих переживаний у него поднимается температура, и как бы он ни любил своих кошек, сиделки из них не очень.  
Всех остальных изгоняют из его комнаты, чтобы не дать микробам перебраться на них, и, хотя это практично, Джебому все же немного одиноко. По крайней мере это дает ему время подумать — но в состоянии лихорадки его мысли на репите вертятся вокруг Джинена, туда и обратно, и в конечном счете в никуда, где нет ничего кроме страха, который туго сжимает грудь.  
Когда Джинен действительно появляется, Джебом думает, что это глюк от высокой температуры. Какая-то галлюцинация в маске для лица, и, черт возьми, воображение Джебома реально работает хорошо, потому что даже уши как надо.  
— Хен, у тебя не настолько хорошее воображение, — говорит галлюцинация-Джинен, и выражение лица у него такое мягкое. Кажется, все это немного реальнее, чем думал Джебом.  
— Джебом, — хрипит он, и Джинен невозмутимо поднимает бровь в ответ на то, что он произносит свое собственное имя. — Сказал тогда, что ты можешь. Джебом.  
Руки Джинена _не_ трясутся, когда тот расстегивает мокрую от пота рубашку Джебома. Это должно быть соблазнительно, но нет — просто интимно, как то, что сделал бы любовник.  
— Джебом. Я сказал, что у тебя не настолько хорошее воображение. Я настоящий, окей?  
Джебом просто кивает с закрытыми глазами, потому что пальцы у Джинена такие холодные, что его бьет дрожь. Джинен тянет его боксеры за край, деловито надевая на него новые так же быстро, как снял старые. Было бы неплохо принять душ, но Джебом даже не пытается предложить — как бы ему не нравилась идея принимать душ с Джиненом, он, вероятно, упадет в обморок прямо на него, и это как-то слишком позорно.  
— Джиненни.  
Джинен мычит в ответ и протирает лоб Джебома влажным полотенцем. Глаза Джебома распахиваются — и вот он, одновременно настоящий и выдуманный. Настоящий, потому что Джинен наконец-то тут, во плоти, после стольких недель неуловимости. Выдуманный, потому что выглядит как один из лучших снов Джебома. И это напоминает ему...  
— Ты мне снился.  
Руки Джинена замирают на секунду.  
— Да? — спрашивает он восхитительно ровным тоном.  
— Ага. Ты был там. А потом — тебя не было. Я не знал, куда ты пошел. Не мог тебя найти. Продолжал искать и не мог, даже не мог понять. Не знал, хотел ли ты, чтобы тебя нашли.  
Это лихорадочный бред, но сквозь него и сквозь сип пересохшего горла Джебома все равно слышится боль, чувство потери, когда не понимаешь, что именно потерял.  
— Хё… Джебом. Я здесь. Это был просто сон, хорошо? — Джинен пытается звучать так успокаивающе и твердо, как только может, но Джебом видит его насквозь.   
Ну или по крайней мере думает, что видит, потому что слишком боится поверить в такой простой ответ.  
— Джиненни. — Тихий шепот. — Джиненни, иди сюда.  
— Джебом. — В его голосе предупреждение: никаких игр.  
— Это важно. — Ни малейшего движения. — Джиненни.   
Джинен лишь скрещивает руки в вопросительном жесте.  
— Пожалуйста?  
Джинен вздыхает и, смягчившись, наклоняется к нему.  
— Джебом, что ты хо...  
Джебом не дает ему шанса закончить, хватает за запястье и тянет вниз к себе на кровать, слегка опрокидывает и переворачивает, обвивая ногами и притягивая ближе.  
— Так-то лучше, — комментирует Джебом, просто и содержательно.  
Их лица так близко, что Джебом может чувствовать, как дыхание Джинена касается его щеки. Это приятное утешение.  
— Прости. Могу тебя заразить, — но тон Джебома подразумевает, что извиняется он не только за это, и Джинен расслабляется в его объятиях.  
— Если я заболею — ты будешь обо мне заботиться, — приглушенно говорит Джинен, и воздух наполняется чувством, которое он никогда не сможет описать.  
— Ты заботишься обо мне сейчас — естественно, и я буду. Я всегда забочусь о тебе.  
Джинен зарывается в шею Джебома, словно в попытке спрятаться. И пусть его кожа на ощупь горячая из-за температуры, Джинен все равно остается — потеет вместе с ним, согревая его дрожащее тело. Джебом никогда не позволяет никому видеть эту свою сторону. Слабую, уязвимую и нежную, говорящую вещи, о которых он обычно молчит, и действующую так, как обычно он поступает только в своем воображении. Даже Джинен нечасто видел эту сторону раньше — все годы, что они знают друг друга, между ними будто бы стояла стена, линия, которую не пересечь, граница между друзьями и _тем_, чему Джебом не дал имя.  
Что-то интимное. Что-то особенное. Джебом хочет больше и считает, что пока будет просить, но не вешать на это никаких ярлыков, Джинен будет ему это давать.  
— Останься, — просит Джебом, распутывая одеяло и укрывая их обоих.  
Рука лежит на спине Джинена, а сам Джебом уже почти засыпает, но заставляет себя остаться в сознании, чтобы услышать ответ.  
— Я тут.  
Облегчение. Джебом дрейфует глубже в сон. Разобрать тяжело, он как будто под водой, и что бы Джинен сейчас ни сказал, эти слова заглушит тяжелое одеяло на ушах.   
— Ты тоже останься, хорошо?

___

Среди ночи Джебом начинает ворочаться, крутиться из стороны в сторону, его бросает в озноб. Прохладная ладонь касается его лба, и руки обвиваются вокруг него, все крепче и крепче, удерживая, пока лихорадка сотрясает тело. Утешающий шепот на ухо мягко успокаивает, и это помогает понять, что тот жалкий скулеж, который он слышит, принадлежит ему самому, и он думает о маме.  
Джебом скучает по ней. Конечно, он скучает — они так долго были только вдвоем. Его отец — это его отец, тут без вопросов. Но ему так одиноко, и он говорит себе, что ему больше никто не нужен; поэтому он тоскует без любви, держит всех на расстоянии.  
Кроме Джинена — его Джиненни, — единственного, кто остается рядом так долго, что чувствуется константой. И если вынести за скобки карьеру и созданную лейблом группу — Джинен часть его жизни.  
Ежевика и прилив, Джебом зарывается носом глубже и позволяет чувству привычности утащить его глубже в сон.

___ 

Джебом просыпается с ноющим чувством. В хорошем смысле, вроде того, когда у него стояк, а чужое тело блаженно прижато к его собственному. Не просто любое тело, а Джинена, во всем его утреннем великолепии. Растрепанные со сна волосы, мятая одежда, не самая чистая после того, как они всю ночь потели друг в друга. Хорошая новость — температура ушла, но оставила за собой другой вид жара.  
— Джинен.  
Джебом пробует на вкус пульс на шее и чувствует, как тот ускоряется, когда Джинен просыпается. Руки медленно и голодно скользят под рубашку вверх. Джинен переворачивается, ошеломленный, окончательно просыпаясь. Они встречаются взглядами и говорят без слов. Силуэт его губ, прижавшихся к затылку Джинена, как ключ, отворяющий замок.  
— Джебом.  
Они как две кавычки, прижавшиеся друг к другу, Джебом большая ложка, а Джинен маленькая. Он кружит бедрами, в медленном утреннем трении, и Джинен отвечает, хватая его за бок и притягивая ближе. Один рывок за подол его рубашки — и Джебом не задает лишних вопросов. Одежда отброшена, и теперь они голые, и руки Джебома дрожат.  
_Ты остался_, хочет сказать Джебом. Вместо этого он прижимает ладонь ко рту Джинена и ждет, пока тот лизнет. _ Со мной_. Джинен вздрагивает и оставляет длинный мокрый след языком. Скользкая рука — все, что у них есть. Но этого достаточно — едва ли достаточно, чтобы смягчить давление головки его члена против дырки Джинена, так что он ждет сигнала.  
Это все, что он делает сейчас — ждет сигнала. И ожидание того стоит, ведь Джинен стонет его имя и вцепляется словно в спасательный круг в бурном море.   
— Пожалуйста.  
Туго, но Джебом движется медленно, добавляет еще собственной слюны. Он утешительно шепчет Джинену на ухо, чувствует, как его тело напрягается и сгибается, слышит, как Джинен матерится и вздыхает, снова и снова.  
Джебом думает о правилах. Он вынимает, толкается обратно — и забывает.  
— Блядь, — Джинен задыхается. — Выеби уже меня.  
Это непривычно, но не ново; Джебом знает, как Джинен выглядит покрытый потом и задыхающийся от нехватки воздуха в легких. Но к остальному Джебом не готов — это заставляет держать Джинена крепче и исполнять его просьбы. Все, что Джинен хочет, Джинен получает, и Джебом более чем счастлив исполнять его желания.  
— Это больно? — спрашивает Джебом, размеренно толкаясь.   
Он не хочет, чтобы было больно — никогда не хотел навредить ему. Джинен трясет головой, и этого достаточно, чтобы потерять контроль, погрузиться глубже в его тело, взять все, что ему предлагают.  
Это хорошо. Так хорошо, что Джинен выгибает спину, подаваясь ему навстречу, и Джебом кусает его за плечо так сильно, что и после того, как они закончат, может остаться след.  
Джебом трахал других людей — но не так. Никогда не было так.  
— Можно мне? — Джебом подтягивает бедра Джинена выше, чтобы он мог отскакивать от него жестче, быстрее, и Джинен отвечает без слов, поцелуем, сильно вытягивая шею, чтобы добраться до Джебома, неряшливо, только половиной рта, но все равно сладко и мокро.  
Джебом воспринимает это как “да” и толкается в него так сильно, как только может — наполняет его и наслаждается тем, что это значит.  
Джинен — для него. Для того, чтобы он трахал его, чтобы наполнял его, чтобы доводил его до предела, не вынимая из него свой член.  
Еще не переведя дыхания, Джебом говорит:  
— Будь моим.  
— Что?  
— Будь моим, — повторяет Джебом, отводя мокрые пряди с его лица.  
Это похоже на откровение. Ни колебаний, ни мыслей. Чистое чувство.  
— Я серьезно. Джиненни, ты знаешь, что это — что-то особенное, что-то хорошее. Я знаю, будет нелегко, но...  
— Будет нелегко? — переспрашивает Джинен, переходя на шипение, и истома явно спадает с него, когда он отстраняется и поворачивается к Джебому лицом. — Как ты описываешь это... начнем с того, что я даже не знаю, о чем ты просишь.  
— Я прошу о чем-то большем. — Легкое возбуждение от температуры подталкивает его говорить дальше. — О чем-то настоящем. Потому что для меня это настоящее.  
Джинен проводит руками по волосам, снова и снова, словно приведя в порядок прическу, он приведет в порядок и свою жизнь.  
— “Что-то” звучит слишком туманно, Джебом. Такие вещи не могут быть туманными.  
— Да ладно, ты понял, о чем я.  
— Не понял.  
Фрустрация накатывает волной.  
— Почему ты всегда такой?  
— Какой? — Джинен прищуривается.  
— Такой... я не знаю. Сложный. Я тут пытаюсь тебе кое-что важное сказать. Ты знаешь, что именно.  
Джинен трясет головой и подтягивает одеяло повыше, чтобы быть не таким беззащитным.  
— Я не знаю, хен. Я не знаю, и поэтому спрашиваю тебя.  
Джебом не знает, как облечь это в слова. Встречаться? Звучит как-то слабо. Любить? Как-то слишком рано. Все это только что пришло ему в голову, поэтому он пока ничего еще не подготовил, не сформулировал. Умение хорошо говорить на эмоциональные темы вроде этой никогда не было его сильной стороной. Тем не менее Джинен смотрит на него так, словно ждет: вот Джебом сейчас попытается, но быстро поймет, что это все мираж, навеянный утренним сексом.  
Он пробует зайти с другой стороны.  
— Джинен, ты мне нравишься. Будь моим.  
— Как давно?  
— Прости, что?  
— Как давно ты понял, что я тебе нравлюсь?  
— Я, эм, я не знаю. Только что?  
Видимо, это неправильный ответ — потому что чем больше Джебом говорит, тем жестче становится лицо Джинена. Джебому кажется, что он говорит что-то не то, и не понимает, что именно.  
— А последствия?  
Джебом себя чувствует словно под артиллерийским обстрелом.   
— В смысле, если люди узнают?  
— Да, хен. Джебом. Наши карьеры. И наши семьи. От чего бы ты отказался. Ты думаешь, мы так беззаботно могли бы быть вместе?  
Это ранит. Джебом не думает, что Джинен намеренно хочет причинить ему боль, но он причиняет. Он так старался не быть беззаботным, и Джинен, — человек, который знает его лучше всего, который швыряет в него что-то, похожее на обвинение, тоном, который очень похож на отказ, — причиняет боль.  
Джебом приподнимается и садится. Он взмок от пота, кожа отливает бронзой в предрассветный час, и, может быть, его считают красивым, но сейчас он точно себя таким не чувствует.  
— Беззаботно, точно. Прости, я не все продумал, прежде чем признаться. И... черт.  
Блядь, это не должно звучать так горько. Джебом просто хочет, чтобы разговор прошел иначе. Чтобы в конце концов все получилось как в фильмах про несчастных влюбленных, которые любят и бесстрашно заявляют об этом, не беспокоясь о том, к чему это может привести. Он спускает ноги с кровати и уже собирается встать, когда рука останавливает его.  
Не вцепляется. Только скользит кончиками пальцев по внутренней стороне запястья в нежном прикосновении.  
— Джебом, я имел в виду не это. Извини. — Это уже больше похоже на Джинена, нежно и спокойно, и Джебом замирает.  
Он не может взглянуть на него, но встать и уйти он тоже не может.  
— Я… провел много времени, думая об этом. Больше времени, чем ты. Я не хочу сказать, что знаю лучше, — но это просто нереалистично. Я знаю тебя. Ты упрямый идеалист. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь прямо сейчас, после. — Голос Джинена смягчается и дрожит, как вода в полосе прибоя. — Я знаю. Правда.  
Пальцы исчезают.  
— Это было бы беззаботно с нашей стороны. Твои чувства, они… новые. Может быть, преходящие.  
Джебом хочет протестовать, но на самом деле он тоже не уверен. Это может быть что-то свежее и мимолетное. Это может быть физическая близость и одиночество. Не помогает, конечно, и то, что они не могут встречаться свободно, проверить свой выбор и понять, что их решение — правильное.  
— Я не хочу тебя потерять. — Голос Джинена почти ломается. Почти. — Вот что я имел в виду.  
_ Нахуй все_, думает Джебом._ Давай будем беззаботными._   
— Я понял, — говорит он вместо этого. Это все так логично, в стиле обычного хода мысли Джинена — он _знает_ его, так чертовски хорошо, что он почти чувствует, как забирает часть боли Джинена себе. Чувства Джинена глубоки, теперь это ясно, гораздо глубже, чем его собственные; свои слова теперь кажутся неубедительными и дурацкими, а не спонтанно сногсшибательными, как ему бы хотелось.  
Джинен не из тех, кто любит великие романы. И Джебом слишком честен, чтобы притворяться, что его собственные чувства являются чем-то, чем они не являются.   
— Я понял. Я тоже не хочу тебя терять.  
Им обоим не за что извиняться, но тишина между ними кажется пустой. Джебом поднимается с кровати. Он хочет посмотреть на Джинена, но не смотрит; он не может, не тогда, когда не знает, как выглядит его собственное лицо.  
— Давай прекратим. Помощь... она мне больше не нужна.  
День, когда они заключили соглашение, кажется теперь таким далеким. Джебом хочет рассмеяться над предлогом — теперь, когда он знает, что за ним крылось. Не жестоко, а изумленно. Все было у него прямо под носом все это время. Джебом не знает, почему снова поднимает эту тему, — наверное, думает, что это может закрыть гештальт. Что они могут покончить со всем этим.  
Джинен шуршит сзади него, и Джебом может прекрасно представить себе, какое у него прямо сейчас выражение лица. Берет себя в руки. Брови сжаты в тонкую линию. Глаза остекленели, часто моргают от невыступивших слез. Но кто он такой, чтобы решить, что Джинен так задет, когда отказали тут именно Джебому.  
— Ага. Ага, хорошо. Все будет нормально, у нас с тобой?  
Эта нотка надежды в голосе Джинена, боже. Джебом кривится. Будет нелегко.  
— Все будет нормально.__


	7. Chapter 7

Норма — забавная штука. Джебом продолжает твердить это себе, повторяя по кругу, потому что только так он может уложить в голове сам концепт. Нормально. Стать трейни в детстве и потратить половину юности на конструирование рыночного образа — ненормально. Зарабатывать так мало, а затем так много — ненормально. Трахаться со своим коллегой, который вроде как часть твоей семьи, а еще часть твоего существования — того, что ты строил годами, — ненормально. Влюбиться в него — ненормально.  
Так что, может быть, Джебом вовсе ничего не знает, что нормально, а что нет.  
Люди говорят, что любить парня ненормально. Но девушку — нормально.  
Джебома знакомит с ней общий старый друг. Соен. Она милая, да, вполне соответствует своему возрасту и поколению. Она не особо интересуется айдолами, так что Джебом благодарен, когда она спрашивает, чем он занимается, и выглядит искренне удивленной ответом.  
Джебом не говорит никому. Слишком рано, рассуждает он, да он и не обязан рассказывать остальным. У них двоих достаточно времени в расписании, чтобы вписать в него несколько свиданий — и одно следует за другим, и вот он снимает комнату в отеле, чтобы они остались наедине, и это...  
Ну такое.  
Возможно, быть нормальным — всегда "ну такое". Может быть, это потому что когда они целуются, ее рот кажется слишком маленьким, и когда он обнимает ее за талию, то представляет себе того человека, которого обнимал раньше. Она хорошая на вкус, но не _хороша_. От нее не захватывает дух. Она симпатичная, но когда улыбается, то не щурит глаза, и он продолжает смотреть в уголки, как будто ожидает, что появится несколько морщинок.  
Она не знает его так, как Джинен. Никто не знает, — никто не заработал место рядом с его могилой, как Джинен, и Джебом не уверен, что когда-нибудь еще заработает.  
Она расстается с ним с легкой душой сама. Джебом выдыхает с облегчением — он несколько дней пытается найти тактичный способ все закончить._ “Ты как будто думал о чем-то другом”_, — экспромтом объясняет она, и Джебом ругает себя за то, что был так очевиден.  
Он хочет, чтобы это был Джинен. Джебом все еще хочет его, больше, чем просто доступное тело, тело для спуска пара. Джинена, с его тихим смехом и сладкой улыбкой, его острым языком и умением показать Джебому, что никуда не денется — потому как знает, что без него Джебом потеряется. Станет неполноценным.   
И если это ненормально — что ж, он хочет быть ненормальным.

___

Ничего на самом деле не изменилось, так что Джинен ругает себя за то, что ему кажется иначе. Все должно быть точно так же, как и до того, как они начали все это, рассуждает он, и единственное, что ему мешает — глупая вещь, зовущаяся сердцем, что заперто в его груди, тоскующее о человеке, которого у него никогда и не было.  
Это глупо. Он хочет, чтобы все прекратилось. Но не получается — как обычно и бывает со всеми навязчивыми состояниями.  
Джебом — это Джебом. Он выглядит невозмутимым, неизменным, на вид все так же холоден, но с проблесками тепла, предназначенными только людям, которых он любит. Джинен знает, что надумывает — но все равно начинает подсчитывать, сколько раз Джебом сейчас показывает ему эту теплоту, и сравнивает с тем, что было раньше.  
Намного реже. Приблизительно на сорок три процента меньше, если бы Джинен решил быть дотошным. Нет ничего удивительного, но это все равно жалит — смесь из ревности, гордости и стремительно падающей самооценки. Он не может быть таким спокойным, как Марк в его естественном состоянии, милым и бодрым, как Югем, или таким же заразительно-энергичным, как Джексон.  
У них с Джебомом просто _сложилось_. Потребовалось несколько лет практики, но они смогли разобраться, и когда-то он думал, что не может придумать название тому, что у них есть, потому что это нечто особенное. Теперь же ему кажется, он по-настоящему никогда не понимал, что это. Как будто необъяснимое чувство пронизывает душу и выпивает ее досуха, но ни в каком словаре нет подходящего для него слова. Неназываемое чувство.   
— Ау? Земля Джинену? — Энергичный голос Джексона и громкий щелчок пальцев перед лицом выталкивают Джинена из его мыслей.  
— А? — Он моргает. Звук переполненного зала ожидания приводит его в чувство.  
Джексон, благослови Господь его душу, как будто не злится на то, что Джинен не услышал ни слова из того, что тот только что говорил. Вообще-то, он скорее обеспокоен. И это нехорошо — потому что значит, что по лицу Джинена можно читать как по книге, а последнее, чего ему бы хотелось, это чтобы его одногруппники узнали, чем они с Джебомом занимались.  
Он даже не знает, _почему_ не хочет. Просто не хочет.  
— Прости, я просто… отключился. Мало спал, — объясняет Джинен с застенчивой улыбкой и надеется, что этого ответа Джексону хватит.  
— В последнее время ты частенько отключаешься, — говорит Джексон после небольшой паузы.  
Его слова заботливые, нежные, он как будто подталкивает говорить дальше, но не слишком настойчиво. Помогает и то, что они стоят в углу, и персонал их игнорирует — ведь прически и мейк у них обоих уже готовы.  
— Просто проблемы со сном. Честное слово, — успокаивает его Джинен, положив руку на предплечье.  
Технически это правда. Он потратил слишком много времени, думая о произошедшем или пытаясь отвлечься от собственных чувств. Конечно, долгому сну такое не способствует.  
— Окей, как скажешь, — соглашается Джексон, а затем ослепительно улыбается. — У меня есть потрясающий органический ромашковый чай, который вроде помогает успокоится и заснуть. Хочешь попробовать?  
Джинен взрывается смехом — и это приятно, боже, когда он в последний раз так искренне смеялся? Джексон и его чай. Ответ на главный вопрос вселенной и лекарство от любой болезни.  
За спиной Джексона он вдруг видит Джебома, натыкается на его острый взгляд. Нечитаемый. Смех замирает в горле, а шею неприятно покалывает жаром.  
Джебом, все еще глядя на него, наклоняется к своим собеседникам, и Джинену даже не нужно слышать, он может читать по этим губам.  
— Ага, все было.  
Кажется, глаза Югема и Бэмбэма сейчас вылезут из орбит, а потом они оба разражаются шумными поздравлениями. Даже Марк удивленно орет, и все это разом бьет по Джинену — хаос, шум, двусмысленные вопли.  
Джинен _знал._ На самом деле, ему рассказал Ендже — предположил, что он уже знал, и извинился, когда стало очевидно, что нет. Ендже волновался, потому что Джебом всегда умел хранить свои секреты, и естественно, решил, что Джинен ему в этом помогал.   
Самый умный. Самый лучший в том, чтобы хранить секреты.  
— Я пойду посмотрю, закончился ли саундчек, — машинально говорит Джинен. Джексон немедленно начинает волноваться, и Джинен отмахивается от него, подталкивает за плечо обратно. — Один.  
У него все хорошо. Он выходит из комнаты в коридор, надеясь, что где-нибудь тут найдется уединенная ванная, в которой можно будет выдохнуть и взять себя в руки. Вот только, блядь, все расплывается у него перед глазами, и вместо этого он резко заворачивает налево, в кладовку. Слава богу, там открыто, пусто и тихо.  
Все хорошо.  
Просто эта кладовка точно такая же, как та, в которую его затащил Джебом с дикими глазами и обкусанными губами.  
Но все хорошо.  
Джинен сжимает кулаки так сильно, что белеют костяшки пальцев.  
Джебом может встречаться с кем хочет. Он ему не принадлежит. Он не имеет права на эту бурлящую ревность, вскипевшую в груди, на этих змей, обвивших его ребра, на яд, отравивший его кровь и тело.  
Он поворачивается к полке, прислоняется лбом. И бьет ладонью по стене раз, другой, надеясь, что боль растворит комок в горле, поможет ему наконец вдохнуть.  
Это _несправедливо_. Если бы они встретились как-то иначе, в каком-то другом мире, возможно, все могло бы быть по-другому. Но если бы все было по-другому, возможно, тогда он не влюбился бы так глупо. То, как сложились их жизни, одновременно сотворило их и разрушило. Он благодарен, но и обижен. Джебом принадлежит ему больше, чем кому-либо другому, но не так, как Джинену по-настоящему нужно.  
Когда Джинен издает свой первый дрожащий всхлип, дверь распахивается, и внезапно появившийся свет заставляет его поднять глаза и вздрогнуть. Красные глаза, мокрые щеки.  
В дверном проеме стоит Джебом, и, кажется, поражен его видом.  
Прежде чем Джинен успевает сказать хоть слово, Джебом делает шаг к нему, в темноту, и крепко обнимает.  
— Прости, Джиненни, я не так должен был об этом сообщать. Не так рассказывать тебе. Бля, я очень виноват.  
Джинен тяжело дышит, у него кружится голова, и все, о чем он может думать — как сильно он соскучился по Джебому. По его запаху, его объятьям, его прикосновениям. По всему этому.  
— Хен, не надо. Ты не должен извиняться. Это не… не мое дело. Это… Ты можешь делать все, что хочешь. Я не должен так себя вести.  
Джебом прижимается своим лбом к его, гладит щеки большими пальцами.  
— Дело не в этом, — настаивает он тихо и яростно. — Я знал, что ты почувствуешь. Если услышишь вот так. Я знал, я просто... Я хотел, чтобы ты посмотрел на меня.  
Это успокаивает Джинена. Кажется, не он один здесь запутался. Джинен накрывает ладони Джебома, дышит все спокойнее. Обычно он не признался бы, но сейчас он чувствует себя уязвимым, выставленным напоказ, как будто прятаться больше не нужно.  
— Я всегда смотрю на тебя, Джебом.  
Джебом не отвечает. Он просто крепче сжимает Джинена в объятиях. Сколько бы ночей они не провели вместе, но, похоже, это мгновение — самое интимное из тех, что они разделили.  
Джинен не знает, сколько проходит минут или часов, пока их телефоны не взрываются звонками, и то, что Джебом на них не реагирует — почему-то значит очень много. Вместо этого он целует Джинена в уголок глаза и дает обещание, смысл которого Джинен не понимает.  
— Я покажу тебе, Пак Джинен.

___

Джебом покупает ему цветы. Вычурный букет из тигровых лилий, веточек лаванды, пушистых коробочек хлопка и бутонов алых роз, самых крохотных из тех, что Джинен когда-либо видел. Джебом не вручает подарок лично, а отправляет Джинену в гримерку, пока тот занят по индивидуальному расписанию.  
— Как это пропустила охрана? — размышляет Джинен, вертя букет в руках, рассматривая прелестную вещицу с робким, но довольным сердцем.  
— Они пришли от конкретного человека, — просто отвечает их менеджер, и Джинен смотрит на него долго, очень долго.  
Иногда он думает, что менеджеры знают их лучше, чем они сами себя знают. Он слышал о менеджерах, что продают секреты своих айдолов. О тех, кто распространяют слухи про отношения.  
— Это так, — хмыкает Джинен, поглаживая один из прекрасных лепестков.  
Из-за яркого оранжевого цвета мир вокруг словно становится ярче.  
— Но если ты спросишь меня, от какого, я не вспомню. Как насчет кофе?  
Джинен лучезарно улыбается и согласно кивает.

___

Джексон называет это ежемесячными кинопосиделками. Все знают, что для них это просто оправдание, чтобы всем вместе скучковаться на диване, и обычно все скатывается такой бардак, что начало фильма они пропускают, а в середине еще и отвлекаются на заказ доставки из местного китае-корейского ресторанчика. Джинен предпочитает смотреть фильмы в одиночестве, полностью сосредоточившись, но так ему тоже нравится, и он не против, что фильмы, которые обычно выбирают ребята — боевики с нелепым сюжетом и ворохом крутых спецэффектов.  
Существует негласное правило, кто где сидит, и они всегда ему следуют. Югем и Бэмбэм на полу, Марк в одноместном кресле, с одного края дивана Джебом, с другого Джинен, между ними Ендже, а Джексон втискивается между теми, на кого в этом месяце нацелился.  
Дискуссия на тему того, что лучше, чанмен или чампон, в самом разгаре, когда наконец появляется Джебом, опоздав на пятнадцать минут. Несколько приветствий, немного ворчания, и все идет как обычно. Как обычно — за исключением того, что когда Джебом добирается до дивана, он просит Ендже подвинуться, если тот не против.  
В качестве приветствия Джинен поднимает бровь. Джебом улыбается и обвивает его руками, так, чтобы все увидели.  
На них смотрят с любопытством, но Джексон предотвращает все возможные вопросы, включая фильм. Джинену кажется, что больше всего вопросов у него самого. Это что-то новенькое, и как бы ему ни нравилась тяжесть руки на плече и то, как Джебом легко скользит по нему кончиками пальцев, но что именно все это значит — он не знает.  
Через десять минут фильма он наклоняется и шепчет Джебому на ухо:  
— Что ты делаешь? — он не находит способа лучше сформулировать терзающий его вопрос.  
Джебом наклоняется и шепчет в ответ:  
— Показываю тебе.   
И притягивает Джинена ближе, практически прижимая к себе. Не настолько крепко, чтобы Джинен не смог вырваться, если бы захотел, — впрочем, он и не хочет, — но достаточно близко, чтобы это выглядело как нечто большее, чем просто дружеские обнимашки.  
Скорее, как у пары.  
Когда в середине фильма они прерываются на еду, все видят, как они друг к другу прижимаются, но никто ничего не говорит. Атмосфера не напряженная, но Джинен может сказать, что когда все обсуждают, что заказать и готов ли кто-нибудь делиться, то в воздухе еще витает легкое замешательство. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Марк не встает со своего места и не открывает рот впервые за сегодняшний вечер:   
— Джебома, ты так и собираешься весь вечер сидеть и лапать Джинена? Или наконец скажешь, что тебе заказать?  
Все вокруг стали бурно поддакивать, загоготав, как дикари, и с плеч Джинена упала гора, о которой тот даже не подозревал. Он улыбается, даже смеется над тем, как Джебом краснеет и бормочет, что они должны знать его обычный заказ и вообще они с Джиненом вполне укладываются в семейный рейтинг.  
— Мы еду едим, а не людей, — кричит Джексон и не успевает спастись от захвата Джебома, так что скоро они уже барахтаются на полу гостиной.  
Джинен ловит взгляд Марка и замирает. Марк едва заметно кивает и с раздраженным видом начинает носком ботинка тыкать Джебома в бок.  
— Эй, прекратите уже, нам нужно оформить заказ. Убивай Джексона сколько хочешь, но пусть он сначала оплатит, — ворчит он, и Югем размахивает кошельком Джексона.  
— Не волнуйтесь, у меня его карта!  
Всю ночь потом Джинен не может перестать улыбаться.

___

Однажды Джинен находит на столе конверт, о содержимом которого не подозревает, пока не достает изрядно потрепанную бумагу.  
Это правила, которые они написали.  
Только теперь в них есть изменения, вписанные красными чернилами.

_ Мы, Им Джебом и Пак Джинен, настоящим соглашаемся со следующими правилами.  
**# Правило №1.** <s>Никаких поцелуев.</s> Я буду целовать тебя каждый раз, как увижу, потому что я вижу тебя реже, чем хотелось бы. Я буду целовать тебя перед всеми, кому мы готовы рассказать. Я буду целовать тебя и больше никого.  
**# Правило №2.** <s>Это не должно быть взаимно.</s> Я сделаю тебя таким же счастливым, каким ты делаешь меня.  
**# Правило №3.**<s> Не полностью. </s> Я займусь с тобой любовью. Я знаю, что ты назовешь это банальностью, но для меня это нечто большее, чем секс. Ты для меня — нечто большее._

И снизу втиснуто:

_ Я, Им Джебом, обязуюсь держать все обещания, которые здесь перечислены. Я клянусь, что это серьезно. Я готов рассказать всему миру, если это то, чего мы хотим. Я не хочу терять тебя. Но я не хочу бояться потерять тебя настолько, чтобы лишиться шанса тебя получить. Шанса быть вместе.  
Я уже твой, и я готов. Я попробую показать тебе это. Пожалуйста, поставь подпись, если ты хочешь быть моим._

Ниже их прошлых подписей Джебом оставил две новые линии и расписался над одной из них.  
На следующий день, ранним сияющим утром Джинен стучит костяшками в дверь спальни Джебома, сжимая в руке письмо. Когда тот открывает, взгляд у него осоловелый — в нем и потрясение, и надежда, и, кажется, серьезный недосып. Джинен и сам не то чтобы хорошенько отдохнул, но в его глазах есть твердая решимость, которой не было раньше.  
— Пожалуйста, прочитай. — Он сует бумажку в руки Джебома. — И, пожалуйста, изучи правило номер четыре.  
Джебом кивает и, судя по всему, вспоминает, что изначально там никакого четвертого правила не было, так что открывает конверт с некоторым трепетом. Первое, что он видит — подпись Джинена на месте, которое он оставил пустым, и его сердце начинает бешено стучать. Взгляд Джебома скользит выше, и в тот момент, когда Джинен видит, как тот _понимает_, он вырывает контракт из рук Джебома и целует его.  
Это грубо, романтично, обжигающе, прекрасно и несовершенно одновременно, но самое главное, что это принадлежит только им двоим  
— Я и не знал, что ты такой поэтичный, — усмехается Джинен, и Джебом стонет, пытаясь отвлечь его, выполняя правило номер один должным образом, целуя эти бархатные губы, пока они не покраснеют.  
— Я реально долго их писал, — ворчит Джебом, и Джинен так доволен, что с откровенным удовольствием толкает его на кровать и падает рядом.  
Это сладко, так сладко, целоваться ради самих поцелуев.  
— Клянешься ли ты в правиле номер четыре тоже, Джебом? — бормочет Джинен на ухо Джебому, обнимая его так крепко, так яростно, и понимает, что никогда его не отпустит.  
— Я клянусь, Джинен.  
— Хорошо.  
Они растворяются друг в друге. Может, весь мир и не должен об этом знать, но что бы ни случилось, они вместе. Они есть друг у друга.  
У них есть любовь.

_**# Правило №4.** Я люблю тебя._

**Author's Note:**

> Также на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7857375#part_content).


End file.
